Every Lyric in Us
by Rbc Bones
Summary: Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história. ::Continuação de Every You & Every Me::
1. Killing For Love

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o primeiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história."

* * *

_

**Every ****Lyric in Us  
Capítulo 01  
Killing For Love  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance  
Smut**

**KILLING FOR LOVE**

_Brennan viu Hodgins e Angela saírem com as três crianças –e o cachorro- para tomarem sorvete. Ela subiu as escadas em direção à sua sala e, quando estava na porta, foi barrada por Booth, que a colocou entre o vidro e o corpo dele e a beijou, longa e profundamente, fazendo-a erguer os braços e envolver o pescoço dele. Era incrível como mesmo depois de quase oito anos juntos, o beijo de Booth ainda a deixava inebriada como se eles tivessem acabado de começar o romance._

"_Você sabe que aqui tem câmeras, certo?" – ela afastou-o com as mãos e falou com uma certa voz –e expressão- incomodada._

"_O que uma câmera pode dizer de um beijo?" – ela riu e ele inclinou-se novamente para beijá-la, dessa vez mais suavemente – "Que eu vou te matar ou fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira?"_

_Ela desvencilhou-se dele, sorrindo, e entrou, sentando-se na frente do computador, enquanto Booth fechava as cortinas e a porta do escritório e sentava-se do outro lado, colocando os pés sobre a mesa._

_Ele tirou algo do bolso e passou para ela. Brennan reconheceu na mesma hora a carta com a confirmação e as passagens para as Ilhas Galápagos. Ela fez uma cara estranha, de quem tinha esquecido algo realmente importante._

"_Então... você pretendia me contar que vai viajar hoje à noite?" _

_A resposta dela foi interrompida pelo telefone. Ela atendeu, e era a telefonista do aeroporto, confirmando o vôo dela para mais tarde. Brennan tinha esquecido totalmente dessa viagem__ e só__ seria lembrada com esse mesmo telefonema, se Booth não a tivesse lembrado antes._

"_Eu esqueci, ok?" – ela disse, sem tentar realmente se defender._

"_Quanto tempo?"_

"_Três semanas." – ele suspirou, agora parecendo irritado._

_Brennan levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa. Fez com que a cadeira de Booth rodasse para ficar de frente para ela e então se abaixou, como fazia com as crianças quando queria falar algo importante. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, levantando a mão até tocar o rosto de Booth._

"_Eu esqueci, de verdade, Booth. Eu sinto muito."_

"_É aquele seu negócio de espaço pessoal ou tempo pessoal ou o que quer que seja?"_

"_Não." – ela disse com um sorriso – "É aquele meu negócio de trabalho." – ele sorriu com a brincadeira dela, mas tirou o sorriso do rosto tão logo percebeu que estava sorrindo, quando na verdade deveria estar irritado._

"_Promete ligar todos os dias?"_

"_Eu vou fazer o possível, Booth, sempre que puder. Mas nem todas as Ilhas Galápagos têm rede... ou mesmo pessoas, então não sei se vai ser possível todos os dias."_

"_Sempre que der?"_

"_Combinado."_

_Ele sorriu e abaixou-se um pouco até apanhar os lábios dela. Levantaram-se e ela tomou a posição de antes, na frente do computador._

"_O que eu digo para Parker e Luccas?"_

"_Que eu vou trazer uma tartaruga gigante para eles verem." – ela falou com um sorriso._

_Booth já estava quase na porta quando Brennan o tocou com pressa, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. Ele foi apanhado por um beijo. Desses que pareciam beijos de despedida. Longos e profundos. De certa forma tristes._

"_Você devia ter me contado antes, Bones."_

_Brennan voltou para a frente do computador. Booth olhou-a por mais um minuto ou dois, saiu do escritório e parou alguns passos à frente. Suspirou. Ele estava irritado, sim, e tentou reprimir isso enquanto ela falava, mas agora, fora da sala dela, ele percebia o quanto estava irritado por ela não ter contado sobre a viagem. Ele fechou o punho e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Contou até dez e foi embora._

**x.x.x**

"Seeley Booth, você está preso pelo assassinato de Temperance Brennan. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado, qualquer coisa que disser será usado contra você no Tribunal. Também tem direito a um advogado. Se não puder pagar um, o governo dos EUA indicará um."

Booth não sentiu quando as algemas frias envolverem seus pulsos e um outro agente do FBI o empurrou para o sofá, fazendo-o sentar-se. Ele continuou olhando para o esqueleto bem à sua frente, sentado na cadeira no escritório de Brennan, vestido como Brennan, de frente para o computador, com uma das mãos na caneca de café frio.

Olhou para o lado e viu Angela sentada na cadeira, meio atônita, em choque, encarando o esqueleto. A prancheta de desenhos da artista há muito tempo tinha sido esquecida no chão.

**x.x.x**

_Angela precisava urgentemente dos arquivos do último caso de assassinato. Arquivos contendo informações sobre vítimas desaparecidas e perfis que ela tinha traçado junto com Sweets e entregara a Brennan alguns dias antes dela viajar._

_Tentou ligar para a amiga antes, para saber onde estariam os arquivos. Mas como de costume, na última semana, o celular dela dava fora de área ou desligado. Ilhas Galápagos. Claro._

"_Hei, Booth, Brenn te entregou os arquivos do último caso?"_

"_Deve estar no escritório dela. Já olhou por lá?"_

**x.x.x**

Angela tinha petrificado na hora que viu o esqueleto no escritório fechado de Brennan. Por quase um minuto ela apenas o encarou, como se estivesse em transe. E quando saiu dele, apenas falou _"É a Brenn."_, numa voz sombria que nem mesmo parecia ser dela, antes de começar a chorar.

Em questão de segundos, Booth pegou o telefone e tentou ligar para Brennan. Nenhum sinal. Nenhuma ligação há sete dias. Nada, desde que ela viajara. Em cerca de uma hora uma equipe nova do FBI estava no Jeffersonian, lacrando o escritório da antropóloga como _cena de crime_. Em menos de duas horas Booth estava sendo algemado, como principal suspeito de assassinato. As fitas de segurança apontavam para ele.

O último a vê-la. Os gestos antes de entrar no escritório. As palavras dele. _"Que eu vou te matar ou fazer qualquer coisa que você não queira?"_, a forma como ele saiu do escritório. Arredio. Irritado e com raiva. Para todos os efeitos, ele tinha matado Temperance Brennan.

**x.x.x**

"Hei, Luc!"

O garotinho ouviu seu apelido e olhou para o lado. Seu irmão, Parker, o chamava do outro lado da arquibancada, acenando freneticamente para chamar a atenção dele. Parker se aproximou e sentou-se do lado dele.

"Oi, Julie." – o mais velho cumprimentou a garota ao lado de Luc e ela sorriu, acenando para Parker – "Oi... uhm... amigos do Luccas."

"O que você quer, Parks?" – o pequeno olhou desconfiado para o irmão, que apenas passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu.

"Um favor?"

"E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Se der certo, você pode ficar uma hora a mais no meu computador por três semanas."

"Seis."

"Cinco."

"Feito." – Luccas sorriu – "E se não der certo?"

"Três semanas."

"O que você quer?"

"Você está com seu baralho aí?" – Parker colocou o braço sobre os ombros do irmão mais novo e guiou-o pelas arquibancadas.

"Eu sempre estou com meu baralho aqui."

"Ótimo." – ele fez uma pausa – "Tem essa garota, Lilly Rush, da minha turma. E ela gosta muito, muito mesmo de mágicas."

"Você quer me usar para sair com essa garota?"

"Wow!" – Parker se afastou um pouco e olhou para o irmão – "Onde você está aprendendo a ser tão direto? Ok, não diga. Eu sei que é com a mamãe."

"Mamãe diz que ser direto é o melhor jeito de ir direto ao ponto. Ou algo do tipo. Eu acredito nela."

"Ok, voltando ao assunto... Lilly gosta de mágicas. E eu disse para ela que o meu querido irmãozinho de seis anos era um mestre em mágicas."

"Você não usa a técnica de ser direto."

"O que eu quero dizer, é que ela me pediu para falar com você para você mostrar alguns truques."

"Ok, eu faço isso."

"Simples assim?"

"Não é trabalho nenhum fazer mágicas." – Parker franziu o cenho e Luccas sorriu enquanto se afastava de volta ao seu grupo de amigos – "Quando você quer que eu faça isso?"

"Amanhã, no recreio." – ele viu o irmão se afastando – "Hei, Luccas, você pode fazer aquela do vidro?"

"Você quer realmente sair com essa garota né, Parks?"

"Acho que sim."

"Vou pensar no seu caso, então."

**x.x.x**

"O que te levou a fazer isso, Agente Booth?"

Booth olhou do agente à sua frente, José González, para Angela, ainda quieta de um lado, e para o esqueleto que diziam ser de Brennan –embora ele ainda não acreditasse nisso.

Em sua mente, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como aquilo soava surreal e parecia uma grande mentira. Uma brincadeira sádica de alguém. E isso o deixava meio transtornado, sem saber o que fazer, o que falar, o que pensar. Ele nem ao menos conseguia chorar, porque aquilo tudo simplesmente não parecia real.

"Meus filhos..." – ele disse – "...eu preciso falar com Parker e Luccas... eles vão ficar preocupados se eu não for... pegá-los na escola."

Era a voz dele. Mas não soava como ele. O olhar de Booth estava tão perdido e confuso, e a voz tão alheia e distante que não era ele. E certamente ele não se dava conta de que ele estava falando algo, porque ele repetiu a mesma frase quase dez vezes antes de o agente González gritar com ele.

"Confesse, Booth!" – ele gritou, fazendo Booth olhá-lo meio assustado, como se voltasse de um transe bem distante. O que certamente ele fazia.

"Eu não a matei." – as palavras saíram convictas – "Eu jamais faria mal a Temperance. Eu a amo. Ela é... era... é..."

"MENTIRA, BOOTH!" – o grito novamente, mas dessa vez, Booth não se mexeu – "Falar que a amava e matá-la simplesmente soa patético. Você é patético."

Ele apenas voltou a encarar o esqueleto que se vestia como Brennan e ocupava a cadeira dela no escritório dela. Inspirou profundamente e, sem perceber, segurou o ar.

**x.x.x**

"_Eu sou um atirador. Pessoas me contratam para matar pessoas."_

"_Quem te contratou?"_

"_Eu não sei."_

_No segundo seguinte, William estava no chão, com a mão no rosto e a boca sangrando, ardendo, por causa do soco que Booth dera nele._

"_Você quer fazer do jeito mais difícil, Comptom? Ok, vamos fazer do jeito mais difícil. Eu te bato e você fala. Quem te contratou?"_

"_Eu não sei." – mais um murro e Comptom continuou no chão._

"_Quem te contratou?" – ele repetiu._

"_Eu nunca conheço os contratantes, ok? Eu apenas recebo o dinheiro e o nome de quem eu devo matar. E é só. Trabalho feito."_

"_Por que Temperance Brennan?"_

"_Eu não sei."_

_Outro murro e Comptom estava contra a parede._

"_Você mexeu com a pessoa errada, Comptom. E vai pagar por isso."_

"_Ele me deu 500.000 dólares por ela."_

"_A vida de uma pessoa vale isso, Comptom?" – Booth quase viu um sorriso de escárnio no rosto dele, mas tirou-o com outro murro._

"_Você a amava. É patético." – ele sussurrou, e Booth bateu nele novamente._

"_Você é patético. Me dê o número do cara que te contratou." – Comptom ficou calado, olhando para Booth com um olhar desafiador._

_Booth tirou a arma do coldre e apontou para a cabeça de Comptom. Sua mão tremia, sua cabeça dava voltas, seu coração parecia querer sair pelo peito. Ele sentia toda a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias e toda a raiva fluir._

"_O número, Comptom." – ele disse pausadamente e destravou a arma. Comptom permaneceu calado. E então ouviu-se um tiro._

_Imediatamente dois agentes entraram na sala de interrogações. Booth estava sentado, encostado na parede e com o olhar perdido para lugar nenhum. A arma estava caída para o lado. Comptom estava deitado sem expressão nenhuma no chão. E o vidro-espelho da sala estava rachado, com um buraco de bala bem no meio._

"_Agente Booth? Você está bem?" – um dos agentes ajoelhou-se na frente dele, tentando chamar atenção, mas tudo o que Booth fazia era continuar olhando para o nada – "Agente Booth?" – ele virou-se para o agente que estava na porta, e um terceiro que pegara Comptom e o tirava de lá – "Acho melhor chamar um médico."_

_---_

"_Você foi parar no hospital, Agente Booth. Você estava em choque."_

"_A última coisa que eu disse pra ela..." – Booth começou, com o olhar desfocado – "Eu não me lembro a última coisa que eu disse pra ela."_

**x.x.x**

Booth expirou. Inspirou novamente, buscando ar suficiente para preencher seus pulmões, e então virou-se para o Agente González, que o olhava com certa indiferença.

"A última coisa que eu disse pra ela... foi... _'Você devia ter me contado antes, Bones'_... e eu estava irritado..."

"E por isso você a matou?"

"Era um motivo estúpido... eu não devia ter ficado irritado... eu... devia ter falado que a amava... e que sentiria falta dela... eu..."

"Mas você não fez nada disso. Você a matou porque ela não te contou alguma coisa. Ela estava tendo um caso com alguém?"

"EU NÃO A MATEI!" – Booth gritou, a plenos pulmões, e tentou levantar-se, mas o agente foi mais rápido e apenas deu um murro no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair no sofá – "EU A AMAVA, PORRA!"

"Então talvez você a tenha matado por amor." – o agente González concluiu – "Crime passional. Não é muito incomum, e você sabe disso, Booth."

**x.x.x**

Luccas estava sentado no banco do parque em frente à escola desde que o sinal de saída tocara. Apanhou seu baralho, especialmente feito com imagens dos diversos ossos do corpo humano –presente de sua mãe no último aniversário-, enquanto esperava o irmão e Julie saírem da aula.

Seu pai já deveria estar ali para levá-los para casa. Ou quem sabe um de seus padrinhos. Mas ninguém aparecera, mesmo meia hora depois da aula.

Quando Julie e Parker se juntaram a ele, e perguntaram quem iria levá-los para casa, ele apenas respondeu que teriam que voltar andando, ou pegar algum táxi ou ônibus.

"Você acha que papai esqueceu da gente? Como a mamãe fez?" – Luccas perguntou, quando Parker pegou a mochila do irmão para carregar.

"Sua mãe não esqueceu de vocês, Luc." – Julie falou, meio incrédula, enquanto acompanhava os dois.

"Ela não ligou nenhum dia desde que viajou. Johnny disse que ela fugiu com algum homem e abandonou a gente."

"Não acredite no Johnny, bobinho. Ele é um idiota. Bones nunca faria isso com a gente. Ela ama a gente." – Parker assegurou.

"Ela não diz que ama a gente."

"Bom, ela não diz _'eu amo _você' com tanta freqüência, mas diz daquela forma difícil dela de dizer que o nosso cérebro libera qualquer coisa que nos faz gostar mais de algumas pessoas. O que ela quer dizer com isso é que nos ama." – Luccas e Julie sorriram abertamente.

"É, isso ela faz."

"Além do mais, ela está numa daquelas ilhas de tartarugas gigantes que não deve ter antena de celular, por isso ela não ligou. E outra." – Parker parou e esperou que os dois menores olhassem para ele – "Ela deve estar procurando a _nossa _tartaruga gigante. Quão legal é isso?" – Luccas pulou várias vezes, extasiado.

"É! Legal demais! Uma tartaruga gigante! Que tamanho ela será, Parks?" – Parker fez uma cara pensativa e se aproximou do irmão.

"Uhm..." – ele ergueu a mão até acima da cabeça de Luccas – "Desse tamanho."

"Maior que eu?" – o garotinho parecia ainda mais extasiado, e começou a pular novamente.

"Maior que você, pirralho." –e então ele agarrou Luccas e esfregou a cabeça dele com o punho.

"Ai, Parks, isso dói."

"Agüenta, Luc!" – e soltou o irmão – "E carrega sua mochila que agora eu vou carregar a da Julie. Temos uma longa caminhada pela frente."

**x.x.x**

O Agente José González andou de um lado para o outro do escritório. Ele estava impaciente por Booth não falar nada, não confessar logo que matara Brennan. Então era hora de tentar uma nova abordagem. Num outro lugar. Um lugar mais neutro. Como a sala de interrogatórios do FBI.

"Vamos, Booth." – ele fez Booth se erguer, com certa brutalidade – "Vamos para o J. Hoover Edgar Building. Talvez você se sinta melhor por lá. Sabe, melhor para _falar_." – Booth forçou-se para trás, tentando sentar-se novamente no sofá.

"Eu não vou sair daqui." – ele disse.

"Você pode parar de fazer drama, Booth, e ir por bem. Ou pode continuar sendo patético e eu te socar e você ir por mal. Qual será?"

Luta ou fuga. Era uma típica situação em que ele poderia lutar e ficar. Ou desistir, e ir. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Não sem uma boa luta antes.

Booth tentou novamente sentar-se, mas González o segurou. Então Booth deu um golpe de perna e abaixou-se, fazendo o agente cair no chão. E, antes que González pudesse se levantar e revidar, com ainda mais agressividade, alguém interveio.

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo **


	2. 7 Keys

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o segundo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história."

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us  
Capítulo 02  
7 Keys  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance  
Smut**

**7 KEYS**

_"Meias, Bones." – ele falou, inclinando-se até o criado-mudo e apanhando um par de meias listradas em vermelho e preto e passando para Brennan, que estava ao lado dele na cama._

_Ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e inclinou a cabeça. Depois voltou a olhar os papéis à sua frente, ignorando o par de meias de Booth._

"_Eu não vou calçá-las." – ele suspirou e, no instante seguinte, sentiu todo o seu corpo de arrepiar quando os pés de Brennan –que mais pareciam dois cubos de gelo- tocaram a pele dele._

"_Eu tenho certeza que você faz isso para me provocar."_

"_Você está certo." – ela falou, sem muita expressão na voz, apenas para provocá-lo ainda mais._

_Booth sorriu e sentou-se na cama, aproximando-se de Brennan e passando as mãos ao redor da cintura dela enquanto beijava os ombros e pescoço._

"_O que você tanto olha?"_

"_Contas." – ela disse e separou algumas pilhas de cartas de um lado – "Propagandas." – uma nova pilha – "Boletim dos meninos." – Booth pegou os dois boletins já abertos e começou a olhar – "Então, o que faremos com Parker?" – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando as notas dos meninos._

"_Luccas está caindo em..."_

"_Sim, eu sei. Vou falar com a diretora e adiantar o Luccas uma série ou duas."_

"_Mas se as notas estão caindo..."_

"_Ele me disse hoje que as aulas são muito chatas de tão fáceis que são. E que ele está entediado, porque o assunto é muito... idiota. Foi o que ele disse. Eu tive o mesmo problema quando eu era da idade dele. Perdi o interesse porque tudo era fácil demais. Se adiantarmos ele, você vai ver, as notas dele vão subir, porque daremos um desafio maior ao nosso filho." – ele sorriu para ela, concordando – "Tem mais essa do colégio, marcando reunião com os pais. E mais uma do Jeffersonian, sobre o baile de..."_

"_Homenagem ao diretor John Evan." – Booth completou com um sorriso, apanhando a carta do Jeffersonian das mãos de Brennan – "Arrume seu vestido, Temperance, que em um mês nós temos um baile."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Porque eu estou te convidando." – Booth afastou as cartas até elas caírem no chão e, antes que Brennan pudesse se inclinar para pegá-las, ele a segurou e colou seus lábios aos dela, no mesmo instante em que sua mão subia pelo corpo dela até tocar um dos seios._

"_Mas eu não quero ir. Você sabe como eu não gosto dessas coisas, Booth." – ela resmungou, entre um beijo e outro._

"_Você vai comigo, como minha acompanhante, e eu faço o que você quiser." – ela riu com o canto dos lábios e soltou um pequeno gemido quando sentiu a mão de Booth descer até acomodar-se entre as pernas dela – "Por favor?"_

"_Promete? O que eu quiser?"_

"_Prometo."_

"_O-ok."_

_Booth inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Brennan, fazendo-a deitar, deixando-o por cima. Ele pressionou a mão com mais força e intensidade entre as pernas dela e levou aos lábios até seu ouvido, sussurrando um _"Quão silenciosa você pode ser, Temperance?"_, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, suspirar e dizer _"Vai depender de quantos orgasmos você me der."_. E ele apenas sorriu. O sorriso fino e charmoso de quem está aprontando algo._

**x.x.x**

Hodgins imediatamente segurou Booth e afastou-o do outro agente, e então se meteu entre eles. Booth respirou fundo e sentou-se no sofá, ainda com muita raiva.

"Eu tenho duas notícias." – o cientista falou, olhando de Booth para o agente e para Angela, que observava tudo atentamente – "Uma boa e uma ruim. E eu acho que vocês vão preferir ouvir a boa primeiro."

Booth e o Agente González olharam curiosos para Hodgins, e ele estava prestes a falar alguma coisa quando a porta do escritório se abriu novamente.

**x.x.x**

"Hei, Booth idiota!" – Parker, Luccas e Julie olharam para o lado e viram Robert Milles acompanhando eles numa bicicleta – "Fiquei sabendo que a mãe gostosa de vocês fugiu com outro homem e deixou vocês abandonados. Eu queria ser esse homem, só para ver de verdade como sua mãe é gostosa." – as palavras eram bastante ofensivas e o tom alto e provocante.

"Cala a boca, Milles." – Parker advertiu, já fechando o punho.

Robert Milles tinha 13 anos, a mesma idade de Parker, e estavam na mesma sala. Desde sempre houvera uma briga entre os dois e, por mais que Milles sempre saísse perdendo quando havia alguma briga realmente física, ele nunca desistia de irritar Parker.

"Ah, desculpa, eu errei. Ela não é sua mãe, não é mesmo, Booth? Porque a sua mãe de verdade também te abandonou. E pelo que vejo, seu pai não veio buscar vocês. Será que ninguém te agüenta mesmo?"

"A mamãe nunca abandonaria a gente, idiota." – Luccas gritou, dando língua para Milles – "Nem o papai."

Milles desceu da bicicleta e andou alguns passos até ficar mais perto de Parker, mas ainda obedecendo uma distância relativamente segura. Ele era alguns centímetros maior que Parker, mas era mais magro e desajeitado.

"Ou será que o problema é com os Booths? Primeiro sua mãe abandonou seu pai, depois você. E agora a sua outra "mãe" abandona de novo seu pai e você e seu irmãozinho retardado. Então talvez o seu pai não tenha abandonado vocês. Talvez esteja só com vergonha de aparecer por aqui. Vocês também deveriam estar com vergonha, aliás."

O movimento do punho de Parker foi rápido e certeiro, acertando em cheio o rosto de Milles. O garoto deu alguns passos para trás por conta da força do soco, mas então, quase tão rápido como Parker, Milles revidou e acertou um soco bem no olho dele. Os dois caíram no chão, engalfinhados e tentando se bater. Parker ainda acertou dois socos em alguma parte do corpo de Milles, que tentava se proteger com os braços, antes de alguém puxá-lo para trás e se colocar entre ele e o garoto maior.

Quando Parker distinguiu quem era, viu um garoto da altura dele, com cabelos castanhos e olhos muito verdes olhando para ele de um jeito muito sério.

"Merda, Parker!" – o garoto reclamou e olhou de Parker para Milles – "Some daqui, Milles." – ele avisou, quando Milles ameaçou partir para cima de Parker novamente – "Some daqui AGORA, senão você tá ferrado!"

Milles fez o que o garoto mandou, apanhou a bicicleta e sumiu na primeira esquina. O garoto que acabara de chegar olhava de Parker, que estava andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça e reclamando qualquer coisa que ele não distinguia, para Luccas e Julie que olhavam meio preocupados, meio divertidos com a situação.

"O que foi dessa vez, cara?" – Parker olhou para o amigo e depois andou até perto do irmão e Julie. Apanhou as duas mochilas caídas no chão e colocou nos ombros.

"Ele é um idiota, Derek, e você sabe disso. Eu não podia deixar ele continuar falando aquelas coisas... não na frente..." – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para Luccas e Julie, e abaixou o tom de voz – "...deles."

"Ok." – Derek falou com um sorriso – "Pelo menos dessa vez não foi na escola." – ele deu um soco com o punho fechado no ombro de Parker, fazendo-o sorrir de volta – "E da próxima, pelo menos me deixa entrar na briga, ok? E tira as crianças de perto antes." – Parker riu alto.

"Se meus pais souberem que eu briguei com o Milles de novo eles vão me matar."

"Eles vão saber." – Derek falou com bastante certeza – "Seu olho vai ficar roxo."

"Merda." – Parker reclamou e virou para Julie e Luccas – "Se alguém perguntar, eu caí de bicicleta."

"Mas você não tem uma bicicleta, Parks." – Luccas constatou.

"Era a bicicleta do Derek."

Os quatro riram e Derek começou a caminhar do lado deles. Ele virou-se para Luccas e apanhou a mochila dele. Parker convidou Derek para passar o resto da tarde na casa deles, e então de noite o pai o levaria para casa.

"Onde vocês estão dessa vez?"

"Na casa da Bones. É maior, e meu pai diz que já que ela está viajando, ele pode sentir o cheiro dela melhor na casa dela do que na dele."

"Brega." – Derek falou e riu.

"Totalmente." – Parker confirmou.

"Pizza?"

"A gente pede duas quando chegarmos."

**x.x.x**

Brennan olhou da fita amarela que antes isolava seu escritório, para Booth com o supercílio cortado no sofá, e para o esqueleto sentado em sua cadeira.

"Por que meu escritório está isolado? Por que tem um esqueleto na minha cadeira? Por que o Booth está algemado?"

Ela fez as perguntas muito rapidamente, apontando para a fita isolante, o esqueleto e Booth respectivamente. A cada palavra, o coração de Booth acelerava e seus lábios formavam um sorriso ainda maior.

"A primeira notícia boa era que a Dra. B, aqui presente, não está morta." – Hodgins falou com um sorriso – "E foi bastante adequando que ela chegasse no momento certo. A segunda notícia boa é que o vídeo de segurança foi alterado, então nosso amigo Booth foi vítima de um cilada." – Booth olhou para o Agente González e fez um gesto para que ele retirasse as algemas – "A notícia ruim é que o escritório ainda é uma cena de crime."

Quando Booth viu-se livre das algemas, ele apenas levantou e andou rapidamente até Brennan. Passou os braços ao redor dela e a trouxe para bem perto de seu corpo. Apanhou seus lábios num beijo profundo e demorado. Necessitado.

"Oh meu Deus, Temperance! Nunca mais faça isso comigo."

"Eu não..." – ela tentou dizer, mas ele a interrompeu quando a beijou novamente.

"Eu nunca mais vou te deixar longe dos meus olhos. Nunca mais."

"Isso é tecnicamente..."

"...impossível, eu sei. Mas eu não ligo."

Houve uma pequena batida na porta do escritório e todos olharam. Cam estava parada, atônita, olhando de Brennan para o esqueleto. E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Angela interrompeu quando se abraçou à amiga.

"Então... eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui." – Cam falou.

"Tem um esqueleto na minha cadeira e eu não sei por quê."

"Não é você ali?" – Cam perguntou, mais para absorver a informação do que para obter uma.

"Obviamente que não. É impossível estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo."

"Então isso explica porque foi deixado um pacote para você na recepção alguns minutos atrás."

Cam estendeu o pacote para Brennan que o abriu rapidamente. Retirou de lá uma pequena escultura de metal de um esqueleto sentado numa cadeira com uma caneca na mão. Ela olhou para a escultura e para o esqueleto em sua cadeira. Era a mesma posição. Dentro do pacote também havia um bilhete, escrito em um papel negro com uma caveira em marca d'água, que Brennan apanhou para ler e Booth leu por cima do ombro dela.

"_Querida Dra. Brennan,_

_A sua aparição antes da hora estragou todo o meu suspense e drama. É uma pena. Eu estava prestes a ver o Seeley desabar novamente por você ter morrido. Pela segunda vez, mas não de verdade. Mas nem tudo é como queremos, certo?_

_Esta na sua cadeira poderia ser você, mas não é, e todos já perceberam isso. Mas ela tem marido e filho, como você. Ou tinha._

_E além dela, mais alguns virão. Esqueletos. Esculturas. Pelo menos 4 esqueletos e com certeza 7 esculturas. De todos, com certeza haverá pelo menos um verdadeiro, um desaparecido, e o último terá um tempo de vida que dependerá apenas de você._

_Atenciosamente_

_Skullptor"_

Brennan leu a segunda vez em voz alta, para todos ouvirem, e segundos depois Booth já estava mandando todos os agentes vasculharem todo o perímetro ao redor do Jeffersonian. Quando quase todos saíram da sala, exceto por Hodgins, Angela e Cam, Booth parou na frente de Brennan e retirou a carta das mãos dela e a pequena escultura em metal.

Ela pensou em falar algo, em retrucar, mas quando viu, Booth já a tinha em seus braços, num abraço ainda mais apertado do que o primeiro.

"Pelas próximas horas você não vai retrucar comigo, Temperance." – ele sussurrou, apenas para ela ouvir, e então a beijou profundamente – "Porque tudo isso foi um maldito sonho."

**Fim do Segundo Capítulo**


	3. Requiem For a Dream

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o terceiro  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história."_

_

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us  
Capítulo 03  
Requiem for a Dream  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance  
Smut**

**REQUIEM FOR A DREAM**

Booth estava perdido naquele abraço. Naquele cheiro. Naquele corpo. Ele estava perdido há muito tempo e, a cada momento, ele perdia-se mais em Temperance Brennan.

Cada vez que ela se distanciava dele e voltava a ser dele, era uma perdição a mais, uma tentação a mais. Uma realidade a mais. A realidade dele, que ele nunca mais queria abandonar. Ele nunca mais queria viver aquilo novamente. Uma vez já tinha sido o bastante, certo?

Em suas preces, todos os dias, ele pedia a Deus para não ter que passar por aquilo novamente. Não ter que relembrar daquele momento sombrio de oito anos atrás. Esquecer. Era tudo o que ele pedia, porque aquela época em específico tinha sido o pior momento de sua vida.

Booth queria passar a vida inteira com aquela mulher. Queria amá-la, dia após dia, e mais a cada dia. Mas então, em um momento, em um segundo apenas, e de novo, ele era mandado de volta para o maldito sonho... pesadelo, onde ela estava morta. E ele estava apenas desolado e desesperado. Insano.

Ele apertou seu abraço em Brennan. Ela não protestou. A essa altura ela o conhecia bem demais para saber por que ele fazia aquilo. Porque ele repetia alguns gestos todos os dias, porque sempre falava algumas coisas para ela que, depois de tanto tempo, já se tornara algo deles. Ela sabia. Ela o conhecia. Ela gostava.

Brennan também sabia que, naquele abraço que Booth lhe dava, ele se perdia. E esquecia todos ao redor. Os problemas desapareciam. As pessoas não existiam. A morte, no caso, era algo distante. De novo, ela entendia essa necessidade dele. E ela sabia que ele estava apenas tentando escapar daquele sonho. De novo... escapar daquele pesadelo.

Era injusto ele ter que passar por isso. Ele e ela também. Mas a vida deles era assim e, por mais que eles tivessem que arcar com as conseqüências, se acostumar com elas não era algo que nenhum cogitava.

Booth se afastou alguns milímetros, apenas o suficiente para poder segurar o rosto dela entre as mãos e colar os lábios nos dela. Um beijo doce, suave, calmo, lento e profundo. Tão profundo e necessitado que deixava os dois sem ar. E era nesse beijo que Brennan sentia o quanto Booth a amava. O quanto ele precisava dela. E quão alta seria a queda dele se algum dia ela não estivesse mais com ele. Ele não precisava dizer nada disso para ela, porque ela entendia.

Minutos infindáveis em que ele deixava-se perder ainda mais nela. Num beijo apenas. Num gesto. Um momento. Uma memória. Uma lágrima solitária.

Ele pegou a mão dela para puxá-la para fora do escritório. Ninguém disse nada quando eles saíram, ninguém ousaria quebrar aquele momento deles. Os mortos ficariam para depois. Agora era tudo sobre eles. Pelo menos por alguns minutos seria tudo sobre eles.

Booth guiou-a entre alguns corredores do Jeffersonian e, ao passar por uma terceira porta, fechou-a, trancou-a e colocou Brennan contra ela. Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez colando todo o seu corpo no dela, deixando que suas mãos passassem pesadas sob a roupa dela, tocando a pele de Brennan para ter certeza que ela estava ali. Com ele. E que ele, finalmente, podia enterrar aquele maldito sonho.

Ele podia afundar-se nela, perder-se. Ele queria sentir a pele dela em seus dedos, queria sentir o gosto dela em sua língua, queria amá-la como se fosse a última vez que ele fosse fazer isso, mas tendo a certeza de que não seria.

Brennan queria mostrar para ele que queria o mesmo, mas ela já conhecia tão bem aquele homem que, naquele momento, ele não a deixaria fazer nada. Ele não a deixaria tocá-lo como ela queria, não a deixaria perder-se nele, mas com certeza ele faria com que ela se perdesse _com_ ele.

Booth beijou sua boca como se aquele fosse o primeiro e o último beijo que eles compartilhariam pelo resto da vida deles. Era aquele beijo profundo, cheio de necessidade que ele ensinara a ela alguns anos atrás. Mas havia, nesse gesto, aquela nostalgia sombria que ela apenas sentira uma vez. Aquele tom triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, imensamente necessitado e apaixonado, com um quê de despedida e reencontro.

"Eu estou aqui, Seeley." – ela sussurrou, baixinho, mas seguramente.

Ele suspirou alta e profundamente, apenas para colocar seus lábios na pele dela novamente. No pescoço, de uma forma forte, que a fazia arquear o corpo e fechar os olhos. E começar a se render para ele. As mãos desabotoavam a camisa dela e faziam-na cair no chão e então ele podia tirar o sutiã de Brennan e deixar que sua boca descesse até os seios dela.

A língua dele passava por cada um dos seios de forma lenta, apenas para atiçar. E enquanto a boca dele se ocupava com um, ele usava a mão para envolver o outro com mais força. Era quando ela deixava escapar o primeiro gemido. E ele sorria, por ter certeza que ela estava ali com ele.

Os dentes dele se fecharam contra o mamilo dela e ele sentiu a pele de Brennan se arrepiar e o corpo dela tremer levemente. Aquelas reações do corpo dela, cada uma, era uma reafirmação de que ela estava viva e que nunca, nunca mais ele a deixaria longe de seus braços.

As mãos dele livraram-na da saia e da calcinha, fazendo-a se juntar às roupas dela que já estavam no chão. E então ela estava nua na frente dele, e definitivamente não era um sonho. Aquela era a realidade dele, e Booth queria vivê-la e amá-la para o resto de seus dias.

Ele olhou-a, com aquela intensidade absurda que fazia Brennan tremer e se arrepiar. E então ele se abaixou diante dela e, sem tocá-la, ele apenas beijou, longa e profundamente, aquele pequeno espaço entre as pernas dela. Da mesma forma que ele beijara sua boca. A mesma necessidade. A mesma paixão.

Booth tocou-a com os dedos e deixou que três deles deslizassem para dentro dela enquanto ele ainda a beijava naquele ponto tão sensível. A outra mão tocou a perna dela, sentindo como Brennan se arrepiara e tremera com o gesto. Novos gemidos. E então as mãos dela estavam nos cabelos dele, incitando-o a continuar com aquela carícia. Ele riu novamente. Aquele era o seu paraíso.

Os dedos dele entravam e saíam dela à medida que ele aumentava o ritmo de seus lábios. E então novos gemidos, mais altos e profundos, alcançavam os ouvidos de Booth. A mão que estava na perna dela apertou, os dedos começaram um ritmo mais cadenciado e forte, os lábios e língua estavam mais rápidos.

O corpo dela se tencionou, tremeu e se arrepiou com um último gemido. Booth suspirou profundamente, um misto de alívio e plena felicidade invadindo seu corpo e mente. _O gosto dela era maravilhoso._ Ele fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, encontrou os dela o encarando. Um sorriso suave no rosto de Brennan o fez sorrir também. Ela tinha deslizado até ficar ao nível dele, e então colocou as mãos nos ombros de Booth e o fez levantar-se com ela.

Ela o guiou até a cama egípcia do salão de antiguidades e deitou-se com ele no colchão. Ele por cima, com o corpo apoiado no dela. Brennan abriu a camisa de Booth e espalmou as mãos no peito dele. _Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum._ Rápido. Forte. Seguindo um ritmo bastante acelerado. Vivo.

Booth desafivelou o cinto e fez com que a calça e cueca escorregassem por suas pernas. Olhando fixamente nos olhos de Brennan, afundando-se neles, ele deixou-se deslizar para dentro dela.

E quando ele estava inteiramente dentro de Brennan, como sempre acontecia, ela fechou os olhos. E Booth deliciou-se com a expressão de prazer e plenitude que se formou no rosto dela.

Fazer amor com ela. Essa era a vida dele, isso era o que ele queria para sempre. Estar dentro dela e ver aquela expressão em seu rosto, aquele sorriso. Queria sentir, todos os dias, as unhas dela arranhando suas costas, os lábios de Brennan sussurrando seu nome, as pernas dela envolvendo sua cintura para senti-lo ainda mais profundamente. Queria ouvir os gemidos dela e ter ainda mais certeza de que aquele era o seu som preferido no mundo todo –junto com o nome dele quando ela o sussurrava nesses momentos-. Queria sentir a pele dela na sua e saber que aquele era o seu lugar, onde nada mais importava. Apenas ela.

Ele sorriu antes de inclinar a cabeça e deixar seus lábios tocarem os dela e seus quadris começarem a se mover. Movimentos lentos, calmos, ritmados, que acompanhavam o beijo em intensidade.

Moveu-se por alguns minutos, sem pressa, sem pensar em nada a não ser nela e nos sons baixinhos que ela deixava escapar. Parou quando sentiu o corpo dela se tencionar pela segunda vez. Parou o beijo também e olhou para Brennan. Ela sorriu e ele levou os dedos delicadamente até o rosto dela, tirando as mechas de cabelo de sua testa. Booth moveu-se uma vez. Forte e pausadamente. Ela continuou olhando para ele.

Booth moveu-se mais duas vezes. Ela o desafiou com o olhar e um sorriso. Então ele moveu-se uma única vez, ainda mais forte, mais profundo. Ela fechou os olhos para ele, indicando que ela havia se rendido, se perdido com ele. E quando ele próprio fechou os olhos e sorriu e gemeu de uma forma alta e profunda, ele havia anunciado a sua perdição de vez.

O tremor começou no corpo dela. Forte e intenso. Longo e duradouro. E passou para o corpo dele, da mesma forma. Ele continuou se movendo, descoordenadamente por conta do orgasmo, mas na tentativa de prolongar aquele momento pelo máximo de tempo possível. Para ele e para ela.

Quando ela abriu os olhos e o encarou novamente, ele viu o brilho intenso no olhar dela. Estavam escuros e belos.

Ele não fez menção de sair de dentro dela. A esta altura ele sabia que ela gostava de senti-lo daquela forma relaxada por quanto tempo pudesse. E ele, por sua vez, gostava de ficar daquela forma com ela. De fato, não havia outra forma que ele preferisse.

Então, por mais alguns minutos, Booth e Brennan ficaram unidos. Olhando-se, tocando-se de formas gentis e suaves. Beijando-se. Perdendo-se um no outro. _Encontrando-se_ um no outro.

Por mais alguns minutos continuaria sendo tudo sobre eles. E os acontecimentos das últimas horas não tinham importância agora, porque não tinham passado de um maldito sonho.

**Fim do Terceiro Capítulo**


	4. Crush

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o quarto  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história."

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us  
Capítulo 04  
Crush  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance  
Smut**

**CRUSH**

_A porta do apartamento se abriu com um certo estrondo e Parker entrou segurando Doc logo atrás. O garoto soltou a coleira do cachorro, que apenas andou até o sofá e esparramou-se no chão, visivelmente cansado. Parker fez o mesmo, deitando-se estirado no sofá. Estava suado e respirava rapidamente._

_"Este cachorro vai me matar algum dia."_

_Brennan colocou a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha e olhou para Doc e Parker, tão cansados como sempre acontecia todos os dias no começo da noite, quando eles iam passear durante duas horas ou mais e voltavam naquele estado._

_"Ou você vai matar o Doc." – Brennan falou com um sorriso, chamando a atenção de Parker e andando até ele – "Banho, mocinho." – ela estendeu a mão para puxar Parker do sofá e sorriu para ele, que apenas fechou os olhos._

_"Eu não posso comer primeiro?"_

"_Você está imundo, Parker."_

"_E morrendo de fome." – Parker sorriu, o sorriso charmoso típico dos Booths._

"_Depois de quase dez anos, Parker, é suposto eu estar imune a esse sorriso. Não totalmente, claro, mas um pouco." – Parker levantou e Brennan começou a empurrá-lo pelo corredor até o banheiro._

"_Você está ficando sem graça." – ele reclamou, fazendo uma brincadeira._

"_Seu pai e seu irmão devem chegar em alguns minutos. Tome banho e venha me ajudar a fazer o jantar."_

"_O que você está fazendo?"_

"_Noite vegetariana." – ela falou com um sorriso, que foi compartilhando intensamente por Parker._

"_Agora estamos falando a mesma língua, Bones." – Brennan franziu o cenho._

"_Mas nós sempre falamos a mesma a língua, Parker." – ele riu._

"_Nem sempre." – e fechou a porta do banheiro._

**x.x.x**

Doc passou correndo pela sala, derrubando o vaso que estava sobre a mesinha de centro. Luc parou de olhar a tela da TV e fez uma cara espantada quando viu o vaso quebrado e o cachorro pulando contra a porta de entrada e arranhando a madeira.

"Doc está doido, Parks."

Parker pausou o jogo e ele, Derek e Julie olharam para o cachorro, que continuava pulando desesperadamente contra a porta.

"Será que são as pizzas?" – Parker levantou-se e foi até Doc. Apanhou a coleira no pescoço dele e puxou – "Doc, senta!"

O cachorro sentou-se e a porta se abriu. Parker deu um passo para trás quando Doc arrancou, livrando-se do garoto e imediatamente pulou na pessoa que entrou.

"Doc, para!" – Brennan disse sorrindo, enquanto Doc colocava as patas em seus ombros e dava uma bela lambida em seu rosto.

Imediatamente Luccas e Parker sorriram e gritaram, ao mesmo tempo, "MÃE!" e correram para abraçá-la. Brennan viu-se, então, abraçada pelos filhos e pelo cachorro, e apenas sorriu ainda mais.

Quando Parker, Luccas e Doc se afastaram, o pequeno ficou pulando de um lado para outro, falando muitas coisas rapidamente, de diversos assuntos, e Brennan não entendeu nenhum deles.

"A senhora chegou bem a tempo da pizza, Dra. Brennan." – Derek acenou com um sorriso e ela acenou de volta, tanto para ela quanto para Julie.

"... e então ele disse que você tinha abandonado a gente, e que o papai abandonou a gente também, mas Parks disse que era tudo mentira e então nós viemos pra casa jogar Guitar Hero e comer pizza." – ao fim, Luccas deu um profundo suspiro, retomando o ar – "E foi só."

"Nós nunca abandonaríamos vocês, Luccas." – Brennan falou, abaixando-se até a altura do filho – "Eu resolvi voltar da viagem mais cedo e seu pai teve um probleminha no Jeffersonian e não pôde buscá-los na escola. Mas tudo está bem, ok?"

Luccas sorriu e abraçou a mãe. Ninguém falou nada durante alguns segundos, Doc latiu alto quando o interfone tocou e as crianças gritaram que era a pizza que tinham pedido.

"Julie e Booth pegam as pizzas. Derek e Luccas arrumam a mesa e você, mocinho, vem comigo." – Brennan puxou Parker até o sofá, sentando-se com ele e pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos – "Seu olho está inchado." – ela falou, preocupada – "O que houve dessa vez?"

"Nada, eu só... caí da bicicleta do Derek, bati no meio-fio. Não foi nada." – ele falou prontamente.

"Você pode falar isso para o seu pai, Parker, mas eu não quero mais você brigando com o Milles, ok?"

"Exceto...?"

"Sem mais _excetos_. A diretora já está bastante brava, por mais que as brigas tenham um motivo. E, se continuarem acontecendo, ela pode querer te expulsar, e então mais nenhuma escola particular vai te aceitar. E você sabe como estar nessa escola é importante para o seu pai, certo?"

"Ok, eu vou tentar. Mas se ele mexer com o Luc ou a Julie ou qualquer coisa do tipo eu não vou garantir nada." – ela sorriu.

"Você não seria filho de Seeley Booth se ficasse quieto quanto a isso." – então ela fechou a mão e mostrou pra ele – "Knuckles!" – ele sorriu de volta e bateu a mão fechada contra a dela – "Vamos comer?"

"A pizza vegetariana é nossa." – ele gritou para os que já estavam à mesa.

"Sério, Bones, quando foi mesmo que você transformou meu filho em vegetariano?"

"É um hábito bem saudável, pai, você deveria tentar."

"Você se rendeu muito fácil, Parker."

**x.x.x**

Nos três dias que se seguiram, Booth e Brennan tentaram descobrir de quem era aquele esqueleto que aparecera na mesa dela. A escultura de metal estava ao lado de seu computador e a nota de Skullptor já tinha passado por vários testes forenses para digitais e provas químicas. Não foi achado nada.

Angela aparecera com o desenho da vítima que, como ela dissera, era igual a Brennan. Uma sósia, com certeza. E ao fim do terceiro dia descobriram que o nome dela era Kirsten Matthews, esposa de Dave Matthews e com um filho de cinco anos, Arthur. Moravam num subúrbio de classe média/alta de Washington, e agora apenas era uma família arruinada.

Booth parou no solário da casa, com Brennan ao lado, e tocou a campainha. Em alguns segundos a porta se abriu e um homem apareceu. Ele olhou de Booth para Brennan, surpreso e abriu um sorriso. Imediatamente abriu a porta e puxou Brennan num abraço apertado, e logo depois, sem aviso, colou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo que seria profundo e longo, se ela tivesse retribuído.

"Meu Deus, Kirsten, eu estava tão preocupado com você!" – ele puxou Brennan para dentro de casa, com certa intimidade, e Booth foi logo atrás, respirando fundo e tentando não se exaltar com a confusão do homem – "Arthur, venha cá, mamãe está em casa. Mamãe voltou!"

Em segundos um garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos muito verdes apareceu correndo, sorrindo, gritando 'mamãe' diversas vezes, e pulou no colo de Brennan, abraçando-a.

Ela olhou para Booth, com a expressão de alguém que não sabia o que fazer. Booth deu um passo para o lado dela e colocou a mão em sua cintura. O homem olhou o gesto com desconfiança.

"Venha cá, filho." – ele pegou Arthur do colo de Brennan e colocou-o no chão – "O que está havendo aqui? Quem é esse homem, Kirsten?" – Booth apanhou o distintivo e mostrou – "FBI? Por que você está com um cara do FBI, Kirs?"

"Eu não..." – Brennan começou a falar, mas Booth a interrompeu.

"Podemos nos sentar, Sr. Matthews?"

Ele apontou para o sofá e sentaram-se. Booth olhou dele para Brennan, que estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação.

"Ela não é a Kirsten Matthews, senhor." – Booth começou – "O nome dela é Temperance Brennan. Dra. Temperance Brennan." – a boca do homem se abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes dele falar.

"Você é a escritora, certo? Kirsten deveria estar aqui para conhecê-la... céus, ela é sua fã, e se orgulha tanto de ser sua sósia e... ela deveria estar aqui mas... ela sumiu há dez dias. Nós demos queixas, mas..."

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Matthews." – Booth falou – "Sua mulher foi encontrada morta há alguns dias no Instituto Jeffersonian."

"Ela não... merda..." – Booth olhou para Brennan e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela falasse algo.

"Nós sentimos muito, Sr. Matthews."

**x.x.x**

Brennan e Booth saíram da casa dos Matthews e andaram silenciosamente até o carro. Como sempre, Booth abriu a porta para ela, porém, antes que ela entrasse, ele segurou o braço dela, fazendo-a girar e bater contra o seu corpo. Ele a beijou com uma necessidade que Brennan não entendia muito bem.

Era diferente da necessidade que ele demonstrara três dias atrás quando descobrira que ela não estava morta. Era diferente da paixão de todos os dias. Era algo mais possessivo, que ele só mostrava quando...

"Você ficou com ciúmes." – ela concluiu quando ele separou seus lábios dos dela.

"O cara te beijou, Bones. E eu tive que me esforçar muito para não partir para cima dele naquela hora. Ele te beijou e eu não gostei. E algum de nós dois tinha que ficar com ciúmes em algum momento."

"Ciúmes é um sentimento irracional, Booth. E pouco explicado. Não tem lógica alguma, e apenas tem bases psicológicas. E você sabe como eu lido com isso."

"Ok, Bones." – ele beijou-a uma vez mais – "Você só não admite o ciúmes, mas em algum lugar você o sente."

"Bom, eu confio em você, então não há motivos para eu sentir ciúmes." – ele riu.

"Nem um pouquinho?"

"Nope." – e o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dele.

"Nós temos que trabalhar nisso, Bones."

**x.x.x**

"Qual é, pirralho, isso é impossível. Você nunca vai adivinhar."

Parker parou na porta do refeitório e olhou para o aglomerado de gente na primeira mesa, perto das janelas. Derek olhou para ele com a mesma expressão confusa. Eles deixaram os instrumentos de hockey na porta e se aproximaram.

Havia pessoas do primário, ginásio e 2º grau ao redor da mesa, e quando ele conseguiu ver bem no centro, Luccas estava sentado no meio da mesa, com o baralho nas mãos e olhando desafiador para um dos garotos mais velhos.

"Seu irmão está encrencado, cara." – Derek falou.

Parker olhou ao lado de Luccas e viu Lilly, a garota ruiva da sua sala, por quem ele tinha uma queda. Ela olhava para Luccas meio admirada, meio descrente. Então Luccas olhou para um lado e outro e parou com o olhar fixo em Parker por um segundo. Piscou para o irmão e sorriu, depois continuou olhando para as pessoas.

"Você..." – Luccas apontou – "É o capitão de hockey, não é? Dillan... qualquer coisa..."

"Summers."

"Isso. Meu irmão é capitão de hockey também, do time Júnior." – Luccas apontou para Parker que apenas olhou meio embaraçado – "Você acredita em mágicas, Dillan?"

Parker às vezes realmente se assustava com a auto-confiança do irmão mais novo. Ele era sempre tão destemido e corajoso, e às vezes petulante e sempre tão direto com todos. De verdade que ele era uma mistura perfeita entre o pai e Brennan.

"Mágicas são ilusões, moleque." – Luccas riu com o canto dos lábios, enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá uma moeda.

"Eu vou te provar que não é só uma ilusão, ok?"

"Se você não provar eu posso arrebentar com o seu irmão no próximo treino?"

Luccas olhou para Parker, que agora apenas mostrava uma expressão que estava em algum lugar entre o constrangido e o desespero.

"Tudo bem. Mas se eu provar você vai dar dois gols de diferença para ele." – Luccas estendeu a mão e apertou a mão do jogador.

"Se você me provar, pirralho, além disso, eu te dou proteção contra qualquer pessoa da escola até o fim do próximo ano." – o pequeno sorriu ainda mais – "Você tem duas chances de me provar."

"Eu não precisaria de mais do que isso."

Luccas ficou de pé em cima da mesa e colocou o baralho no bolso. Com a outra mão segurou a moeda e virou-se para Dillan.

"Vê essa moeda? Ela é uma moeda viciada, tem duas coroas, então tecnicamente eu sempre ganho quando a uso para apostas." – ele mostrou uma face e outra da moeda, confirmando as duas coroas – "Mas eu não vou precisar dela agora, só no final. Vamos guardá-la por enquanto." – ele bateu as mãos uma na outra e, quando abriu novamente, não havia mais moeda nenhuma. Algumas pessoas exclamaram qualquer coisa, mas Dillan permaneceu com a expressão inalterada – "Eu vou pegar uma moeda normal. Vê?" – ele puxou do bolso uma moeda prateada normal – "E vou passá-la de uma mão para outra, tão rápido que você quase não vai vê-la." – ele fez, jogando a moeda de uma mão para outra, no início devagar e foi acelerando a cada segundo, até que a moeda se tornou apenas um borrão cinza indo de um lado a outro nas mãos de Luccas, e quando ele parou, fechou as duas mãos – "E agora você vai me dizer em que mão está."

"Isso é ridículo. Com certeza está em uma delas." – Luccas suspirou e, num gesto que passou por sem querer, ele abriu as mãos e, de novo, não tinha nenhuma moeda ali.

"Qual é, Dillan, entre no clima da magia." – então Luccas levou a mão até perto da cabeça do jogador e fez um movimento. E quando mostrou novamente, estava segurando a moeda prateada entre os dedos – "Viu, eu tirei ela da sua orelha."

"Isso é estúpido."

"Ok, então me devolva minha outra moeda para eu começar o outro truque."

"Eu não estou com ela, pirralho."

"Claro que está. No bolso da sua jaqueta." – Dillan olhou desconfiado e imediatamente colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta – "O bolso interno." – e então olhou surpreso para Luccas quando tirou do bolso interna a moeda de duas coroas dele – "Obrigado, essa é a minha moeda da sorte." – e pela primeira vez, Dillan sorriu para Luccas.

"Você tem mais uma chance. Não me convenci ainda."

"Eu te convenci, você apenas não tem coragem de admitir isso ainda." – ele falou com o tom de voz superior geralmente usado por Brennan e virou-se rapidamente – "Seu nome é Lilly, certo? Rush?" – a garota sorriu para o pequeno e apenas afirmou – "Você quer escolher uma carta e assinar?"

Luccas mostrou o baralho que ganhara da mãe e mostrou todas as cartas para Lilly. Ele tinha quase sete anos e tinha um corpo pequenino. Sua voz ainda era bastante infantil, e o jeito que ele falava, sempre tão espontâneo e direto, demonstrava que ele ainda era somente uma criança. O que deixava as pessoas ainda mais impressionadas era a forma como ele falava, as expressões, os gestos, as palavras. Mas o que era mais fascinante em Luccas Booth eram os truques de mágica que ele tanto gostava de fazer.

Lilly apanhou o Ás de copas e Luccas estendeu uma caneta para ela, que assinou seu nome na carta. Depois ele estendeu o baralho para Dillan escolher uma carta, mas não assinar, e ele escolheu o Ás de espadas.

"E agora você vai adivinhar nossas cartas?" – Dillan zombou.

"Seria um truque sem sentido, já que eu já vi as cartas de vocês." – ele falou rindo, enquanto embaralhava ativamente as cartas – "Eu vou jogá-las no vidro."

"Por quê?" – Dillan perguntou, no mesmo momento em que Luccas arremessou o baralho contra a janela do refeitório.

Algumas cartas caíram. Outras ficaram grudadas no vidro. Apenas uma delas estava virada com a figura para cima, mas estava embaixo de várias cartas. Em segundos, uma a uma as cartas foram caindo no chão, até restar apenas a carta de Dillan no vidro. O ás de espada. A carta preferida de Luccas. A carta que tinha uma caveira como símbolo de espadas.

"É fácil passar cola na carta, pirralho. Não me convenceu." – Dillan foi andando até a janela para apanhar sua carta, e Luccas apontou para Lilly fazer o mesmo.

Dillan estendeu a mão para pegar a carta na janela e, na hora que ele a tocou, a carta escorregou e caiu no chão mostrando, atrás dela, o Ás de copas assinado por Lilly. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a carta, mas apenas tocou o vidro.

"Isso é impossível." – ela falou, olhando da carta para Luccas, que sorriu, e tentando pegar o Ás. Dillan estendeu a mão e também tocou o vidro e olhou surpreso para Luccas.

"Eu também acho fácil fazer cartas atravessarem o vidro, mas bem, esse sou eu." – o pequeno falou, descendo da mesa e indo até a janela e passando o braço por baixo do vidro para apanhar a carta.

"Como você fez isso?"

"Se eu te contar, Dillan, perde a graça." – e então o capitão do time de hockey fez algo que poucos esperavam: passou a mão no cabelo de Luccas, bagunçando-o e fazendo-o rir.

"Você venceu, moleque. Mas não fique tirando vantagem disso."

Depois de alguns minutos as pessoas do refeitório se dispersaram e ficou apenas Luccas e Lilly apanhando as cartas no chão.

"Você é bom nisso, pequeno." – ela disse, entregando a última carta para ele conferir as 52.

"Você gosta de desenhos, Lilly?" – ele olhou rapidamente de um lado para o outro até encontrar o olhar do irmão e piscar novamente para ele – "Meu irmão Parker é o melhor desenhista que eu conheço."

**x.x.x**

Luccas se jogou no sofá enquanto jogava videogame e Parker ficou andando de um lado para o outro procurando algumas roupas.

"Vai arrumar suas coisas, Luc."

Booth se jogou no sofá junto ao filho e apanhou um controle, começando a jogar também. Ele já estava vestido num elegante smoking preto.

"Eu posso dormir na casa do Derek, pai? Ao invés de ir para a casa da Julie?"

Luccas abafou uma risadinha e logo recebeu um tapa na cabeça do irmão. Booth pausou o jogo e olhou para o filho mais velho.

"Parks tem um encontro." – Luccas falou, tirando o pause do jogo e aproveitando que o pai não estava olhando – "Com a Lilly. Eles vão tomar sorvete e Parks vai pedir a Lilly em namoro."

"Merda, Luccas!" – Parker ralhou com o irmão, que caía na risada.

"Quem tem um encontro?" – Brennan apareceu no corredor, tentando afivelar o colar ao redor do pescoço.

"Wow!" – Booth e Parker olharam para ela e exclamaram e, em seguida, Luccas olhou para a mãe e sorriu.

"Eles quiseram dizer que você está linda, mamãe." - Parker sorriu e aproximou-se para afivelar o colar de Brennan.

"Então, quem tem um encontro?" – ela perguntou novamente.

"Parker." – Luccas e Booth falaram ao mesmo tempo e o garoto continuou – "Vão tomar sorvete e depois ele vai beijar a Lilly que nem você e papai se beijam. Eca."

"Você é muito pirralho pra entender essas coisas, moleque." – Parker falou, dando outro tapa no irmão, que dessa vez reclamou – "Cresce primeiro, e depois a gente conversa."

"Você nunca beijou uma garota, Parks. Então não sabe se é bom ou não." – Luccas falou e mostrou a língua para o irmão.

"Você não tem certeza disso, pirralho."

"Eu tenho uma bola de cristal, e ela me disse isso."

Brennan olhou de Parker para Luccas e Booth. Luccas estava com a expressão de provocação, que sempre mantinha quando queria irritar o irmão. Booth e Parker tinham a mesma expressão corada e tímida. Parker pelo assunto ser diretamente relacionado a ele e Booth, provavelmente, por compartilhar da timidez do filho.

Ela sorriu e virou-se para Parker, passando o braço pelos ombros dele e levando-o pelo corredor. Ainda ouviu quando Booth chamou Luccas para outra partida.

"Não ligue para o seu irmão, Parker." – ela disse, abrindo a porta do quarto de Parker e entrando com ele – "Ele tem 6 anos e tudo o que quer é te irritar."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Você não gosta de falar disso. Conhecendo o seu pai como eu o conheço, e conhecendo você, eu sei que vocês são iguaizinhos quanto a esse assunto, que não gostam de falar, mas nós teremos que falar disso algum dia."

"Não hoje." – Parker sentou-se na cama e deu um longo suspiro, cruzando os braços e então deixando-se cair de costas no chão.

"Não hoje. Porque hoje seu pai e eu temos uma festa..."

"Para a qual você não quer ir." – ele afirmou e sorriu para ela, que apenas sorriu.

"Que eu não quero ir, você está certo. Mas eu vou porque seu pai insistiu. E você tem um encontro."

"Então eu posso ir dormir na casa do Derek?"

"Claro." – ela levantou-se e foi para a porta e, quando ia fechando, apenas botou a cabeça para dentro – "Juízo, ok?" – e viu as bochechas de Parker corarem novamente.

**x.x.x**

"Você vai ter que conversar com o Parker alguma hora, Booth." – Brennan falou enquanto era puxada para dentro do salão do Jeffersonian.

"Sorria, Bones." – ele acenou para alguém que passou por eles e parou para cumprimentar duas pessoas que Brennan já tinha visto, mas não se lembrava o nome.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto, Booth, e você está apenas se esquivando disso."

Booth puxou Brennan para um canto mais privado e encarou-a. Ela ainda mantinha uma expressão cética, de quem não ia desistir do assunto tão facilmente.

"Se você quiser, Booth, eu falo com o Parker sobre sexo. Não é difícil."

"Hoje é uma noite legal, Bones, eu não quero gastá-la falando sobre..."

"Sobre o nosso filho poder logo logo começar a vida sexual? Ele tem 13 anos, Booth, você vai precisar considerar, em algum momento, que estatisticamente..."

Booth sorriu por um segundo. _Nosso._ Ele sempre se encantava quando ela falava essa palavra, ou qualquer uma de suas variações. Por mais que anos se tivessem passado, era sempre uma ótima sensação ouvi-la dos lábios de Brennan.

"Nós podemos conversar sobre isso, depois?" – ele pediu, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dela – "Em casa, ok?"

"Ok."

"Você, fale com algumas pessoas e eu vou pegar champagne."

Ele sorriu para ela e se afastou. Brennan olhou de um lado para o outro e, como sempre, sentiu-se meio perdida no meio de tanta gente que não conhecia. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ao lado de um extrovertido Seeley Booth, ela ainda era inadequada socialmente.

Observou, então, o caminho que Booth fez. Ele passou por um grupo de pessoas e parou para cumprimentar cada uma. Depois andou mais alguns passos em direção ao bar e foi parado por um senhor idoso, que o cumprimentou formalmente, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Quando ele parou no bar e se debruçou no balcão, ela pensou em ir até ele, mas parou quando viu uma mulher passar o braço nos ombros dele e beijá-lo _quase_ nos lábios, de uma forma bastante efusiva.

Brennan parou por um segundo e segurou o fôlego, esperando a reação de Booth. Ele a afastaria certo? Ela deixou o queixo cair quando ele a abraçou e beijou o rosto dela, e depois escutou atentamente algo que ela disse em seu ouvido, sempre mantendo aquele maldito sorriso charmoso no rosto. A mão de Booth parou casualmente na cintura da mulher. E por tempo demais.

Ela virou-se, sentindo-se incomodada com a visão, e deu de cara com Angela, olhando curiosa para ela.

"Se eu fosse você eu iria lá marcar meu território." – a artista comentou, apanhando duas taças de champanhe quando um garçom passou por elas, e entregou uma a Brennan.

"Eu não sei o que isso significa, Angela."

"É claro que sabe, querida. Vá lá, abrace o Booth, beije-o nos lábios como se sua vida dependesse disso, mostre à mulherzinha que ele já tem dona."

"Eu não sou dona do Booth."

"Então vá apenas abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso."

"Booth é livre, Angela, ele pode fazer o que quiser." – Brennan falou rápido demais, tentando se convencer das próprias palavras, e Angela apenas riu alto.

"Certo, e é por isso que ele só olha pra você há quase dez anos. Claro que ele é livre." – Angela pegou a taça vazia de Brennan e trocou por uma cheia – "Tome mais champagne e daqui para o fim da noite você se convence disso."

"Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter vindo para essa festa. É sem sentido e inoportuna."

Angela e Brennan se afastaram apenas mais alguns passos e então viram Booth parar na frente delas, com a mulher a tira-colo, ainda meio agarrada a ele.

"Amy, essas são Angela Montenegro e Dra. Temperance Brennan. Trabalhamos juntos há vários anos e Bones e eu somos parceiros."

"Você quer dizer parceiros tipo..."

"Ele quer dizer amantes." – Brennan falou, rápido e um pouco mais alto do que calculara, interrompendo o que Amy dizia. Angela tentou segurar o riso, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Seel..." – Amy olhou curiosa para Booth – "Eu não sabia que você era casado _e_ tinha uma amante."

"Ele só tem a amante." – Brennan falou, com um sorriso de canto – "O termo é muitas vezes usado de forma errada, certo, Booth?" – ela inclinou-se ligeiramente em direção a Booth e beijou-o rápido nos lábios, depois se afastou com Angela.

Imediatamente Amy passou o braço pelos ombros de Booth e inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios estivessem no ouvido dele.

"Me avise quando você não tiver mais uma coleira ao redor do pescoço." – beijou o canto da boca dele e saiu.

Booth olhou de Amy, que se afastava de um lado do salão, para Brennan, que já estava num dos bancos do bar. Ele não tinha entendido absolutamente nada do que acontecera nos últimos minutos ou, se tivesse entendido como achava que tinha, apenas parecia algo surreal, principalmente vindo de Brennan.

**x.x.x**

"Você não está falando nada." – ele comentou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Parou no sinal vermelho e então virou a cabeça apenas para constatar que ela ainda permanecia na mesma posição: olhando obstinadamente para a janela, como se tivesse algo muito interessante na avenida.

"Eu não tenho nada para dizer." – ele soltou um suspiro e ficaram calados até entrarem em casa.

Brennan passou rápido para o quarto e para o banheiro. Parou diante do espelho e colocou as duas mãos na pia, apoiando-se e soltando um longo suspiro. Cansado. Talvez irritado.

Booth parou no batente da porta e apoiou-se, olhando cada gesto e tentando decifrar o que cada um significava. Quando teve uma conclusão, sorriu e olhou para Brennan refletida no espelho.

"Você está com ciúmes." – ela levantou o olhar apenas para constatar o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios dele.

"Não estou." – ela falou, tentando se convencer.

Ele se aproximou e parou atrás dela, olhando-a nos olhos através da imagem do espelho. Sorriu, o mesmo sorriso vitorioso de antes, mas agora seus olhos faiscavam. As mãos de Booth encontraram o quadril dela e o seguraram contra seu corpo. Brennan seguiu o gesto pelo espelho e seu corpo se arrepiou.

"Eu conheço você, Temperance. Você está com ciúmes." – a boca dele alcançou a curva do pescoço dela, beijando-a longamente.

Brennan continuou de olhos abertos, olhando cada movimento dele como se estivesse enfeitiçada.

"Admita." – ele falou, com aquela voz rouca e sexy no seu ouvido – "Admita que você está com ciúmes da... _Amy._" – ele deu uma ênfase em particular no nome da mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão esquerda dele alcançava a barra de seu vestido e o puxava um pouco para cima, tocando a coxa dela com força, fazendo-a apoiar o corpo ainda mais no dele. E ainda assim, os olhos dela acompanhavam cada movimento pelo espelho.

"Eu não estava com ciúmes. Não estou. É irracional."

Booth olhou-a pelo espelho novamente. O sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto. Os olhos fixos nos dela.

"Então você não se incomodaria se eu fizesse isso com a Amy, não é?" – e ao mesmo tempo em que ele falava, as mãos dele subiam pelo corpo dela até parar nos seios e tocá-los de forma pesada e possessiva – "Você não ligaria se eu a tocasse dessa forma, certo, Temperance?"

As mãos dele passaram por baixo do tecido do vestido e do sutiã, tocando a pele dos seios dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar e tremer. Em momento algum ele parou de olhar para a imagem dela no espelho. Em momento algum ela parou de seguir os movimentos dele com o olhar.

"Você não ligaria se eu a tocasse do jeito que eu estou te tocando agora, Temperance?" – as mãos dele desceram pelo corpo dela até a barra do vestido e então subiram novamente, por baixo do tecido, e fazendo com que a calcinha dela deslizasse até o chão – "Você deixaria que eu a tocasse dessa forma?"

Brennan sentiu os dedos dele tocarem-na entre as pernas e então dois dedos deslizarem para dentro dela num movimento calculado. Ela quase fechou os olhos, mas a imagem era forte e intensa demais para ela desviar, e apenas permitiu-se gemer pela primeira vez.

"Porque eu ficaria louco se qualquer outro homem fizesse isso com você. Eu _mataria_ qualquer um que tentasse fazer isso com você." – ele moveu os dedos dentro dela e adicionou mais um. A mão livre dele encontrou a dela e guiou-a até ficar por cima da mão que estava entre suas pernas – "Eu fico louco apenas com o pensamento, Temperance. Porque ninguém mais, _ninguém mais_, tem o direito de te tocar como eu estou te tocando agora."

Instintivamente ela adicionou mais pressão à mão dele, fazendo-o rir ainda mais vitorioso do que antes, se é que era possível.

"Você gosta do que vê?" – a cabeça dela fez um gesto sutil em afirmação – "Você _deixaria_ que eu fizesse isso com a Amy?" – a mão livre dele pegou novamente a mão dela e guiou-a por baixo do tecido. E ela própria deixou que um de seus dedos deslizasse para dentro de si, junto com os outros três dele. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, mais alto e forte, mas não fechou os olhos – "Porque mesmo que você deixasse, _meu amor_, eu não conseguiria." – ele pressionou mais os dedos dentro dela e ela fez o mesmo, aumentando o ritmo e fazendo-a, finalmente, fechar os olhos – "Eu não quero outra pessoa. Eu lutei por você por muito tempo para querer outra pessoa."

Booth parou os movimentos e retirou os dedos de dentro dela, fazendo-a abrir novamente os olhos e encará-lo pela imagem do espelho. Ele ainda sorria, mas não era mais um sorriso vitorioso. Era o sorriso charmoso e apaixonado que ele só mostrava pra ela. Em um movimento ele virou-a, fazendo-a encará-lo de verdade. Em outro, ele colocou-a sobre o balcão da pia.

Olhou-a e levou a mão até tocar gentilmente o rosto dela. Delineá-lo com suavidade, entrelaçar os dedos nos cabelos dela e soltá-los em uma cascata.

"Você é linda." – ele falou baixinho, fazendo-a sorrir e levar as mãos ao cós do cinto dele, deixando que a calça e a cueca deslizassem pelas pernas dele – "E não precisa ter ciúmes, Temperance." – ele se aproximou e deixou que a mão dela o guiasse – "Porque eu não vou a lugar algum que seja muito longe de você."

Booth a beijou de uma forma intensa e profunda enquanto Brennan cruzava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo-o deslizar para dentro dela. _Fazer amor_. Era isso o que eles faziam naquele momento, e em incontáveis outros antes disso. Quando ele se movia lentamente e nunca deixava os lábios longe da boca dela, ou da pele dela por muito tempo. Ele dizia coisas bonitas para ela, coisas profundas que sempre a ensinavam algo mais sobre ele. _Sobre ela. _Algo que ela ainda não sabia.

"Eu estou aos seus pés, meu amor. Você deveria saber disso e nunca duvidar. Porque você me deixa louco com tudo o que você faz. E eu te quero tanto, tanto, Temperance, que eu nem mesmo consigo expressar."

**x.x.x**

"Eu estava com ciúmes." – ela disse, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto suspirava profundamente, ainda sentindo os pequenos tremores percorrendo o seu corpo por conta do recente orgasmo.

"Eu sei." – ele falou, de uma forma suave enquanto apenas passava a mão no cabeço dela – "Eu sei."

Booth afastou-se dela e ajudou-a a tirar o vestido e ele próprio tirou suas roupas. Foram juntos para o chuveiro, onde apenas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, abraçados, como gostavam de ficar às vezes. Saíram e vestiram uma roupa de dormir –ele uma calça e ela uma blusa dele- e Booth guiou-a até a sala. Ele tinha dois edredons em mãos e ela dois travesseiros. Ele estendeu um edredom no chão, na frente da lareira acesa e os dois deitaram-se, cobrindo-se com o outro. Booth apoiou a cabeça na mão, virado para Brennan, e a outra mão alcançou o corpo dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ela sorria para ele, e seus olhos mal conseguiam ficar abertos.

"Converse comigo." – ele pediu.

"Sono..." – ela murmurou e ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e começou a passá-lo por todo o rosto de Brennan.

Ela apanhou a mão dele e segurou-a com a sua. Abriu os olhos e ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

"Eu comprei a bicicleta do Parker." – ela disse, fechando novamente os olhos e então virando-se de costas e acomodando seu corpo ao de Booth.

"Você não devia..."

"Ele merece." – Booth deu um beijo no alto da cabeça de Brennan e sorriu.

"Me diga que não foi cara."

"Defina cara." – ele sorriu novamente, sabendo que a bicicleta tinha sido, sim, cara. Provavelmente bem mais cara do que realmente deveria.

Ele abraçou-a, afundando o rosto entre os cabelos dela, apertando-a mais contra si, numa necessidade que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda era urgente. E por vários minutos, ele observou-a dormir em seus braços, pensando se o amanhã seria tão magnífico quanto vê-la dormindo com um sorriso no rosto.

"Seeley..." – ela chamou depois de um tempo, e Booth sabia que ela estava naquele limite entre o acordada e o adormecida, lutando com as palavras e o raciocínio.

"Uhm?"

"Você vai me trair?" – ele franziu o cenho e seu coração acelerou apenas pela intensidade da pergunta. Então levou seus lábios até o ouvido dela e sussurrou:

"Nunca, Temperance."

**Fim do Quarto Capítulo**


	5. You Might Die Trying

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o quinto  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história."

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us  
Capítulo 05  
You Might Die Trying  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance  
Smut**

**YOU MIGHT DIE TRYING**

"_Tira uma carta." – Parker observou o irmão ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar o balcão do posto de enfermagem do hospital e mostrar o baralho para uma das enfermeiras._

"_Você vai adivinhar minha carta?"_

"_Ah, não. Isso seria muito fácil." – o garotinho falou meio pretensioso – "Decore bem a sua carta, Srta. ... Morgan."_

"_Não se mostre muito para as enfermeiras, maninho." – Parker falou, chegando perto do irmão – "Desculpe, ele gosta de se mostrar às vezes. E as pessoas acham isso fofo. Eu só acho meio irritante."_

"_Você não diz isso quando eu te mostro truques novos, Parks."_

"_É, não digo. Porque alguns truques são legais." – Parker bagunçou o cabelo do irmão e Luccas apenas mostrou a língua para ele._

"_Ok, Srta. Morgan. Agora você pode botar a carta de novo no baralho."_

"_E você vai tirar uma carta do baralho e dizer que é a minha?"_

"_Meu irmão acha que fazer isso é muito sem graça." – Parker explicou para a enfermeira – "Geralmente ele só faz isso para impressionar as pessoas, principalmente as mulheres."_

"_E ele consegue?" – a enfermeira perguntou e Parker apenas sorriu._

"_Está faltando uma carta." – Luccas falou – "Aqui só tem 51 cartas."_

"_Eu te entreguei a minha, certo?"_

_Luccas parou e pensou um pouco, olhando para os lados e para o irmão e a enfermeira. Um minuto depois uma outra enfermeira parou ao lados deles no balcão e deixou lá alguns papéis e exames e um pacote de resultados._

"_O pacote chegou para você, Morgan. Os resultados são para guardar até amanhã e entregar para os médicos responsáveis."_

"_Talvez minha carta esteja aí dentro, Srta. Morgan." – a enfermeira olhou curiosa para o garoto, meio descrente._

"_Isso é impossível." – Luccas deu de ombros, enquanto ela abria o pacote._

_Retirou de lá vários papéis e passou um a um. No meio deles havia uma carta de baralho. Era preta com um ás de espadas desenhado com ossos prateados. Era a carta que ela havia tirado do baralho de Luccas._

"_Eu sabia que estava aí."_

"_C-como você... é impossível..."_

"_Um verdadeiro mágico nunca revela seus segredos, Srta. Morgan." – Luccas falou com um sorriso e pegou a carta da mão da enfermeira._

"_E sempre impressiona as pessoas, né pirralho?" – Parker passou o braço pelos ombros do irmão e arrastou-o para longe do posto de enfermagem – "Como você fez aquilo?" – o pequeno deu de ombros._

"_Foi fácil."_

"_Vem, vamos atrás da Julie. Ela está triste num canto, temos que animá-la."_

"_O que ela tem?"_

"_Tristeza de irmão mais velho."_

"_Eu não sei o que isso significa." – Parker riu e olhou para o irmão._

"_É claro que não sabe, pirralho. Você não é um irmão mais velho." – Parker esfregou o punho na cabeça de Luccas, enquanto o segurava pelos ombros, fazendo o irmão mais novo rir e reclamar – "Agora vá lá na lanchonete e traga alguns salgados pra gente, ok?" – ele entregou alguns dólares para o pequeno e apontou para ele próprio e Julie sentada num canto mais à frente, parecendo triste._

"_Ok. Eu posso comprar balinhas com o troco?" – Luccas pulou de um lado para o outro na frente do irmão._

"_Tudo bem, mas não exagere ou a mamãe vai brigar." – Luccas sorriu e saiu correndo até desaparecer no primeiro corredor._

_Parker virou-se quando viu o irmão sumir e então andou até Julie e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela o olhou com uma expressão triste, cruzou os braços e suspirou._

"_Quando Luccas nasceu eu achei que fosse perder o meu pai." – Parker começou – "Porque ele só queria saber se ele estava bem, se já tinha comido, se já tinha tomado banho, se estava dormindo, se estava chorando. Era tudo sobre o Luccas." – Julie parou para observar o amigo mais atentamente – "Eu sabia que não era culpa do meu pai. Ele estava apenas impressionado e feliz por ter o Luccas. Mas eu ficava triste, porque o Luccas sempre vinha primeiro. Até hoje de vez em quando ainda vem. Mas daí a Bones tentava amenizar as coisas. O meu pai sempre foi muito carinhoso e essas coisas, mas às vezes ele perdia a noção disso e me deixava de lado. A Bones não. Com toda aquela racionalidade dela, acabava que ela percebia isso e nunca me deixava de fora. Eu não gostava do Luccas quando ele era mais novo."_

"_Ele não sabe disso, sabe?"_

"_Não." – os dois riram – "Eu passei a gostar dele quando a Bones me disse que nunca deixaria de me amar por causa do Luccas. E meu pai também não deixaria, ele só estava extasiado demais com a situação. Foi uma das poucas vezes que a Bones falou que me amava."_

"_E o seu outro irmão?"_

"_Michael?" – Julie confirmou – "Ele é da sua idade, mas eu não tive problemas com ele porque eu não morava mais com a minha mãe quando ele nasceu. Eu o vejo todos os anos, nas férias, quando vou para a Irlanda. Ele é legal, mas parece uma cópia miniatura do Capitão Fantástico."_

"_Você o ama?"_

"_Quem? O Michael?"_

"_Os dois."_

"_Eles são meus irmãos, não é mesmo? Eu os amaria mesmo se não quisesse." – Julie riu novamente – "Só não conte isso para eles."_

"_Então quer dizer que eu vou amar os meus irmãos?"_

"_Bom... não hoje. Porque hoje será tudo sobre eles. Talvez amanhã também não. Mas sim, você vai gostar deles e amá-los e vai adorar implicar com eles."_

"_Principalmente implicar com eles?" – Parker riu abertamente._

"_Sim, principalmente isso. E sabe qual é o melhor de tudo?" – ela apenas fez um gesto negativo – "Eles sempre vão te achar o irmão mais legal do mundo. No seu caso, a irmã mais legal do mundo. E provavelmente, por serem homens, vão te achar a irmã mais bonita do mundo também." – Julie corou e sorriu._

"_Obrigada, Parker."_

_ "Sempre às ordens, baixinha." – ele levou a mão até o cabelo de Julie e bagunçou-o, mais suavemente do que quando fazia o mesmo com Luccas – "Vem, vamos ver seus novos irmãozinhos."_

**x.x.x**

Parker girou a chave na porta e abriu-a vagarosamente, soltando sua mochila na entrada assim que colocou os pés no apartamento. Fechou a porta e olhou ao redor, apenas para avistar os pais dormindo abraçados em frente à lareira.

Não era a primeira vez que ele via os dois assim, e com certeza não seria a última. O garoto riu. Pelo menos dessa vez eles estavam vestidos. Ele parou por alguns instante, tentando gravar na memória aquela cena. Ele poderia desenhá-la e guardá-la, assim que chegasse no quarto.

"Bom dia, Parker." – Brennan falou, baixinho, abrindo os olhos e fazendo Parker olhar para ela. Ele apenas sorriu enquanto ela se levantava calmamente, sem acordar Booth – "Que horas são?"

"Muito cedo."

"Quer me ajudar a fazer o café da manhã?"

Parker sorriu e acompanhou Brennan até a cozinha. Ele particularmente gostava desses momentos com ela, em que era apenas ele e ela fazendo alguma coisa. No começo, quando tinha seis anos, achava estranho o jeito de ela lidar com as coisas, sempre racional e objetiva demais. Sempre _certa_.

Ele aprendera a gostar e admirar o jeito como ela falava e o jeito como ela mexia com as coisas. No laboratório ele a observava concentrada, inclinada sobre uma mesa de metal olhando para um monte de ossos. Ele, inclusive, tinha desenhado esta cena algumas vezes, por considerá-la uma de suas favoritas.

"Então..." – ela começou, apanhando algumas coisas na geladeira.

Ela não era sua mãe. Parker sabia disso. Ele tinha noção de que sua mãe era Rebecca, e que ele inclusive tinha outro irmão, Michael, pouco mais velho que Luccas. Mas ele gostava de pensar que Brennan era sua segunda mãe, e que ela estaria lá para ele quando ele precisasse, e estaria lá para envergonhá-lo tentando começar assuntos constrangedores sobre encontros com garotas, sobre o qual seu irmão mais novo tinha, _acidentalmente_, deixado escapar na frente dos pais.

"Você ficou com a Lilly?" – ela falou normalmente, como se tivesse perguntado o que ele queria comer no café da manhã – "É assim que vocês falam, não é? _Ficar?_ Como em beijar?"

"Eu..." – Parker passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou para baixo, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Pelo canto do olho ele pôde ver que Brennan tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto e já sabia a resposta dele apenas pela sua reação.

"Você não precisa ficar assim, Parker. Isso é normal, em algum momento você beijaria uma garota."

"Eu sei, é que..."

"Foi bom?" – ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

Tinha sido bom. Na verdade, tinha sido ótimo. Mas não era tão simples falar nisso como era pensar em como o beijo tinha sido.

"Ok. Então você pode começar me contando onde foi."

Depois de tantos anos, Parker já tinha se acostumado com as perguntas sempre diretas dela. Na verdade, depois de um tempo, ele até começara a achar que era mais fácil fazê-lo falar se o confrontassem como ela fazia.

"No parque, perto do lago. Eu a levei para jantar e depois tomamos sorvete enquanto caminhávamos." – ela passou os pães para ele, mesmo sem perceber, e ele apanhou e começou a cortá-los – "Eu paguei."

"Até hoje não faz sentido nenhum pra mim os homens quererem pagar a conta sozinhos." – Parker riu – "Seu pai faz isso comigo desde que estamos juntos. Antes nós dividíamos, depois que ficamos juntos ele sempre paga. Mas não faz sentido."

"Isso se chama cavalheirismo, mãe. E não é todo homem que faz isso." – Parker olhou para ela e Brennan sorriu.

"Só os melhores." – ela completou.

Booth apareceu na porta da cozinha e encostou-se no batente, mostrando-se presente com um leve pigarro.

"Só os melhores o quê?" – Parker e Brennan viraram para ele, sorrindo.

"Pães." – Parker falou depressa – "Só os melhores pães para comermos nesta linda manhã de domingo."

Brennan deixou a cabeça pender para trás numa risada gostosa, e foi logo acompanhada por Parker e Booth. Ela apanhou a bandeja de café da manhã que tinha preparado e andou até a porta, parando ao lado de Booth e dando um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

"Você precisa falar de sexo com o Parker." – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, e depois saiu, deixando-o sem reação ainda na porta da cozinha.

**x.x.x**

"Você vai parar, pirralho?" – Parker deixou-se cair derrotado no sofá, enquanto Luccas corria em volta dele, gritando coisas como _'Parks está namorando'_ ou _'Parks beijou uma garota'_ ou às vezes entoava, a plenos pulmões, a música _'Parker e Lilly, debaixo de uma árvore'._ A primeira vez que ele fez isso foi tolerável. A segunda meio irritante. Na quinta Parker correu atrás dele pela casa. A partir da oitava vez o mais velho apenas desistiu e botou uma almofada na frente do rosto para abafar os sons do irmão mais novo.

"É divertido." – Luccas sentenciou – "Quer dizer, você beijou uma garota... _eca_... e agora papai e mamãe estão na cozinha falando de você. O que quer dizer..." – Parker retirou a almofada do rosto e olhou alarmado para o pequeno.

"Ah não!"

"Ah sim!" – Luccas abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, claramente caçoando do irmão.

"Você fala isso porque ainda tem sete anos. Quando for a sua vez, você vai ver como é." – Parker atirou a almofada no irmão, que a apanhou no ar e então se deixou cair no sofá ao lado dele, olhando-o com satisfação.

"Mal posso esperar." – e então caiu na gargalhada, vendo os pais entrarem na sala de mãos dadas.

"Parker," – Brennan começou, olhando para ele, que olhava dela para o pai e, por um instante, viu o pai apertando a mão dela com mais força – "seu pai, uhm, quer falar com você... enquanto eu... quero dizer, enquanto Luccas vai me ensinar umas mágicas no quarto." – ela olhou para o filho mais novo e fez um sinal com cabeça.

"Eu vou?" – ela o olhou mais intensamente – "Owww... claro. Eu fiquei de te ensinar aquela da carta na mesa."

"Não existe essa da carta na mesa, Luc." – Parker falou, tentando controlar o desespero evidente na sua voz.

"Você é mágico, Parks?" – o garoto apenas negou com a cabeça – "Então você não sabe se existe a da mesa. Vamos, mãe." – e pegou a mão da mãe, levando-a pelo corredor.

"Existe essa da mesa?" – Parker ouviu a mãe perguntar.

"Ainda não, mas nós podemos criar uma." – e ouviu o irmão responder. E então, quando não ouviu mais nada além da sua respiração pesada e da respiração inquieta do pai, soube que estava definitivamente ferrado.

"Então, pai..." – ele começou, com a voz falhada – "Sobre o que quer falar?"

"Bones e eu... bom, mais a Bones do que eu, na verdade, achamos que... quero dizer, você já tem 14 anos..."

Parker escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-o queimar. Seu pai demonstrava o nervosismo apenas por gaguejar as palavras ou falá-las rápido demais. Em quinze minutos a conversa tinha evoluído de _'Bones e eu'_ para _'hormônios'_, logo após o pai falar sobre como ele tinha crescido em quatorze anos e que não esperava que esse momento chegasse tão cedo. Mas Parker sabia que tanto o pai como ele próprio desejavam internamente que esse momento não chegasse nunca.

Em sua mente, o garoto martelava sobre como eles tinham chegado a esse ponto. Quer dizer, ele tinha dado o primeiro beijo de sua vida inteira na noite anterior, numa garota que ele gostava há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. E céus, tinha sido ótimo, e lindo, e romântico, e doce e memorável. E agora o momento tinha se transformado num pesadelo na forma de uma conversa estranha –e totalmente desconfortável- com seu pai.

Parker suspirou, pensando porque os pais tinham que pensar que, só porque ele tinha dado um beijo –isso, UM BEIJO- ele já pensava em fazer sexo e precisava passar por todo esse desconforto. Porque na verdade, Parker não pensava em sexo, bom, ele não pensava em _fazer_ sexo ainda. Mas ele tinha 14 anos! É claro que ele pensava um pouco nisso. Mas não significava dizer que ele _faria_. Não naquele momento, pelo menos...

"O que eu quero dizer, Parker, é que você precisa..." – Booth olhou para o filho, que estava de cabeça baixa e batia insistentemente o pé no chão – "...tomar cuidado e..." – ele suspirou profundamente, mexendo nos cabelos e olhando de um lado para o outro – "...você sabe, para não termos... surpresas..." – e então Parker olhou em choque para o pai e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, até que Booth se rendeu – "Isso não vai dar certo." – Parker suspirou também, aliviado por ver o pai desistir da conversa.

"Não vai mesmo." – ele mostrou um sorriso amarelo pro pai e depois deixou a cabeça pender para o encosto do sofá.

"Acho que vou ter que chamar a Bones, então." – Booth falou, pensativo, enquanto se levantava. A reação de Parker foi esconder o rosto na primeira almofada que viu, para tentar esconder o seu próprio desespero. Se com o pai não tinha dado certo, a Bones faria dar certo... de um jeito ou de outro.

**x.x.x**

"Você sabe que nós teremos que conversar sobre isso, não é?" – Brennan entrou no quarto de Parker e fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si.

Parker olhou desolado para ela. Não teria para onde correr, nem que quisesse. Viu-a sentar-se na beira da cama e fitá-lo por alguns segundos.

"Eu preferia que pudéssemos pular essa parte. Quero dizer... eu já tenho que passar por isso na escola, na aula de educação sexual."

"Seu pai e eu ficamos preocupados com a sua educação dentro de casa, Parker. Na escola você aprende que precisa usar preservativo..." – ele fechou os olhos apenas à menção da palavra – "Aqui você aprende como se comportar com uma garota. Como agir com ela. Eles não te ensinam isso no colégio." – ele abriu novamente os olhos e sorriu ligeiramente, por um instante achando que talvez aquela conversa não fosse ser tão ruim como ele pensava – "E aqui você também ganha isso." – ela mostrou para ele um pacote de preservativos e ele fechou os olhos novamente.

"Eu não... quero dizer..."

"Parker, não precisa se envergonhar de falar disso. Eu sei que você não ganha isso no colégio porque os EUA estão cada vez mais apoiando o sexo apenas depois do casamento. Mas eu, como sei ser mais racional que isso, sei que essas coisas acontecem, e é melhor estar prevenido, certo?" – ela estendeu o pacote para o garoto e ele apanhou.

"Você sabe que eu não vou usar isso tão cedo, não é?"

"Bom, seu pai perdeu a virgindade quando tinha a sua idade, mesmo tendo todo aquele sentimento de sexo com amor. Você ama a Lilly?"

"Eu não..." – o garoto ficou vermelho com a súbita pergunta de Brennan o que ela implicava com isso – "Nós não... eu a beijei pela primeira vez ontem, então eu não sei..." – Brennan sorriu.

"Se você tiver alguma dúvida, promete que vai perguntar a mim ou ao seu pai?" – ele sorriu.

"Prometo, Bones." – ela estava pronta para falar alguma coisa quando a campainha tocou do lado de fora.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que é pra você."

"Você não tem como saber disso."

"Eu sei muitas coisas."

**x.x.x**

Parker ficou estático na porta, olhando para o que era provavelmente a bicicleta mais bonita que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Era ainda mais bonita do que a que ele vira certa vez quando passeara com a Bones no shopping. Esta era vermelha e preta, com um monte de coisas que ele nem imaginava que vinham numa bicicleta.

"Você é Parker Booth?" – o entregador perguntou e ele apenas acenou – "Preciso que assine aqui e aqui." – o garoto prontamente atendeu ao pedido e então o entregador entregou-lhe a bicicleta.

"A que você tinha escolhido foi vendida, então eu tive que escolher uma pra você. Espero que goste." – ela apareceu no corredor, chamando a atenção dele.

"Eu... adorei, mãe." – ele falou, quase num sussurro – "Deve ter custado uma fortuna."

"Custou o que tinha que custar. Não se preocupe com isso, Parker. Depois do seu último boletim, você mereceu isso."

Parker colocou a bicicleta apoiada na parede e andou até Brennan, abraçando-a fortemente. Com 14 anos ele já era quase da altura dela, e o porte físico dele, muito parecido com o de Booth, ajudava a tornar o abraço ainda mais gostoso e agradecido.

"Obrigado, mãe. De verdade. Eu... posso ir com ela pra escola? O Derek vai pirar quando vir minha bicicleta nova!"

"Essa é a intenção, não é?"

"Essa bicicleta é pra mim?" – os dois ouviram uma voz infantil e viraram-se para olhar Luccas e Booth parados na porta.

"Se liga, pirralho. Essa bicicleta é minha. Cresce e talvez você ganhe uma tão boa quanto."

"Por que o Parks ganhou uma bicicleta nova e eu não?"

"Tem dois litros de sorvete de brownie no freezer." – Brennan informou e viu os olhos do filho mais novo brilharem.

"Você tem que parar de comprar o Luccas com sorvete, querida." – Booth se aproximou e beijou levemente os lábios dela.

"Quando parar de funcionar, eu paro de usar essa tática."

Parker ficou admirando a bicicleta nova, olhando cada detalhe. Luccas apareceu na sala segurando um pote de dois litros de sorvete e uma colher e sentou-se no chão, encostando à parede, enquanto observava o irmão e os pais.

"Eu posso ir com você pra escola, Parks?"

"Não." – curto e rápido.

"Por que não?"

"Porque não oras."

"'Porque não' não é resposta."

"Porque eu não quero."

"Só uma vez."

"E você para de me encher?"

"Com o assunto da bicicleta, sim."

"Tudo bem. Só uma vez." – Luccas sorriu e continuou tomando seu sorvete e olhando para o irmão admirando a bicicleta.

**x.x.x**

Luccas estava visivelmente ansioso para andar de bicicleta com o irmão. Parker colocou a mochila nas costas e o irmão na frente da bicicleta. Não era a melhor das posições, mas era divertido, e Parker tinha segurança na bicicleta, o que era o mais importante.

Estavam indo muito bem os primeiros quarteirões, sem maiores problemas, exceto os gritos de Luccas enquanto cantava alguma coisa sobre _'Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me'_. Era uma música com uma letra bastante idiota, na concepção de Parker, mas o ritmo era contagiante e muito bom para acordar de manhã.

"Canta comigo, Parker." – o pequeno cantou, a plenos pulmões – "Hey now you're an allstar, get your game on, go play!"

"Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on, get paid!"

Parker olhou de um lado para o outro antes de botar a bicicleta para atravessar a rua na faixa de pedestres. Ele tinha certeza que o carro estava parado, porque havia outra pessoa atravessando a rua.

No entanto, no momento em que ele estava no meio da faixa de pedestres, o carro avançou, arrancando e cantando pneu. A reação de Parker foi guinar a bicicleta para o lado, o mais rápida e bruscamente possível. Sentiu o baque da frente do carro com o pneu da bicicleta e foi inevitável cair. E a sua segunda reação foi tentar segurar o irmão, protegendo-o da queda.

Parker sentiu o primeiro baque no braço, com seu corpo caindo todo em cima dele, a segunda foi a cabeça de Luccas em seu peito e sua cabeça chocando com o asfalto, mas não com tanta força a ponto de desacordá-lo. O último baque foi a bicicleta girando e caindo sobre eles e Luccas gritando. Parker olhou para cima por um segundo, vendo uma aglomeração ao redor deles, e então ergueu a cabeça para olhar o irmão. O que viu fez seu coração falhar uma batida. A bicicleta estava em cima deles e a perna de Luccas estava presa entre os raios da roda dianteira. Havia sangue até o joelho do pequeno e o tênis que ele calçava estava jogado em algum lugar não visível.

"Luc..." – ele chamou – "Luc, eu estou aqui, ok?" – ele tentou se levantar, se apoiando no braço, mas caiu novamente. O outro braço nunca deixando de envolver o irmão.

Ele viu um policial chegar e afastar as pessoas que estavam ao redor deles. Alguém ligou para os paramédicos e a sirene já era ouvida ao longe. O policial o abordou, perguntando seu nome e telefone de algum responsável.

"Minha mãe é a Dra. Temperance Brennan." – ele disse, começando a sentir uma dor horrível no braço e na cabeça. Luccas choramingava em seus braços, reclamando da dor na perna – "Ela trabalha no Jeffersonian."

Os paramédicos chegaram e retiraram a bicicleta delicadamente, tomando o cuidado para não torcer mais ainda o pé da criança. O policial prometeu a Parker que guardaria a bicicleta dele.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Parks?"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Luc. Eu prometo. Mamãe vai estar lá no hospital quando chegarmos."

**x.x.x**

Quando Brennan chegou ao hospital, ela fechou o celular e xingou pela décima vez por Booth não atendê-lo. Assim que passou pelas portas da emergência, viu Parker sentado no fim do corredor, com a cabeça baixa entre as mãos. Uma delas, inclusive, estava engessada até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo. Ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a, imediatamente levantando-se e indo até ela.

"Não foi minha culpa, mãe, eu juro. Me desculpa. Por favor." – ele soltou as palavras num desespero evidente, e a reação dela foi abraçá-lo a analisá-lo logo em seguida, para ver se estava tudo bem. Havia alguns corte de um lado do rosto, e um ponto perto da nuca dele estava com um curativo.

"Você está bem? Luccas está bem?"

"Ele está na emergência, os médicos disseram que ele está bem. Eu... me desculpa, não foi minha culpa, eu juro. O carro avançou e bateu... eu sinto muito." – ela sorriu rapidamente e avançou contra a porta da emergência, entrando numa sala onde ela sabia que estava seu filho, já que não era tão difícil ouvir os gritos dele.

"Por favor, doutora, não me machuca. Tem dó de mim. Por favor... não faz doer mais do que já tá doendo..."

"Luccas, desse jeito você não ajuda." – a médica falou, passando a mão no cabelo dele.

"Eu estou agonizando em dores, doutora, eu não preciso ajudar. Só preciso pedir pra você ter dó de mim."

"Luc." – Brennan chamou, fazendo o filho olhar pra ela.

"Mamãe!" – ele gritou – "Pede pra essa médica ter dó de mim, mamãe, por favor."

"Seu filho está bem, Dra. Brennan. O drama dele foi um pouco..."

"Exagerado, eu sei."

"É, mas ele está bem. Os dois estão. Parker fez um ótimo trabalho segurando o irmão para não bater no asfalto. E mesmo assim está a todo momento se culpando pelo ocorrido. Não foi culpa dele. As pessoas no local disseram que o motorista tinha avançado a faixa."

"O motorista não prestou socorro?"

"Fugiu quando as crianças caíram."

"Luc, querido, eu vou ligar para o seu pai, ok? A médica vai cuidar bem de você e quando sairmos daqui vamos tomar sorvete, tudo bem?"

"De brownie?"

"Do que você quiser."

Ela saiu da sala de emergência e apanhou o celular. Dessa vez, ao segundo toque atenderam.

"Booth?"

"Não. É a Amy."

"Quem é Amy?"

"Quem está falando?"

"Dra. Brennan."

"Ah, você."

"Booth está por aí?"

"Ele está... uhm... ocupado. Quer deixar recado, Dra. Brennan?"

A raiva tomou conta de si quando ela desligou o celular e jogou-o novamente na bolsa. Virou-se para Parker que apenas encostou-se na parede e olhou-a tristemente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." – ele disse, envolvendo-a com um braço.

"O que disseram sobre o seu braço?"

"Que eu quebrei o osso piramidal. Bom, ele disse punho, mas sabe como é a convivência né?" – ela sorriu, pegando o braço engessado dele e analisando.

"E Luccas?"

"Quebrou o tornozelo. Mas ele vai ficar bem, e eu acho que vai se divertir com o gesso."

"Dra. Brennan?" – ela virou-se e olhou para a enfermeira – "Deixaram isso para a senhora na recepção."

Brennan apanhou o pacote pardo e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Abriu-o e tirou de lá uma pequena estatueta em metal, de um esqueleto numa bicicleta. No fundo do pacote um papel com uma figura de um crânio em marca d'água.

"_Você pode morrer tentando descobrir quem eu sou, Dra. Brennan._

_Ou eles podem morrer enquanto você tenta._

_Quem vai ser?_

_Do seu amigo,_

_Skullptor."_

**Fim do Quinto Capítulo**


	6. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o sexto  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história. "_

_

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us**

**Capítulo 06**

**Somewhere a clock is ticking****  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Angst / Romance**

**Smut**

**SOMEWHERE A CLOCK IS TICKING**

_Brennan empurrou lentamente o carrinho de compras, olhando para uma prateleira e outra. Luccas estava um pouco mais à frente, com dois potes enormes de sorvete nas mãos._

"_Você não vai levar isso, Luccas." – ela disse, parando ao lado dele._

"_Mas papai deixou. E o meu sorvete acabou... e eu preciso dele para fazer mágicas."_

_Ela olhou para Booth, que empurrava outro carrinho e Parker logo ao dele. Booth deu um sorriso meio sem graça para ela, que apenas fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça._

"_Eu não entendo a relação entre tomar sorvete e fazer mágicas, Luccas."_

"_Ele me dá energia e idéias para mágicas novas." – o garoto falou com certo entusiasmo – "Entã,o posso levar?"_

"_Que tal esse?" – ela mostrou um pote de sorvete de café e Luccas fez uma careta._

"_Eu aceito." – Parker apanhou o pote das mãos de Brennan e sorriu para o irmão, que apenas lhe mostrou a língua._

"_Mas eu quero esses, que são doces e gostosos... e têm bolo de chocolate dentro." – o pequeno falou, meio choroso – "Pai, diz pra mamãe que você comeu metade do meu sorvete e todas as minhas balas e por isso eu não tenho mais nenhum doce."_

_Brennan olhou para Booth novamente, dessa vez pedindo uma explicação. Ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes até que ela o interrompeu e virou para Parker e Luccas._

"_Vocês dois, vão dar uma olhada nos brinquedos. Eu preciso conversar com o pai de vocês." – as crianças saíram e ela virou-se para Booth e o encarou._

"_Eu estou encrencado?"_

"_Você não pode ensinar o seu filho a só comer doces, Booth. Você sabe como isso vai fazer mal a longo prazo."_

"_Então sem mais doces?"_

"_Um pote de sorvete a cada quinze dias para o Luccas."_

"_E para o Parker?"_

"_Parker não gosta mais de doces, Booth, e você sabe disso."_

"_Graças a você."_

"_Alguém tem que ser uma boa influência para os meninos, não é mesmo?"_

"_Você está dizendo que eu sou uma má influência para eles, Bones?" – ela sorriu e ele retribuiu – "Ótimo, então você vai ver o que é má influência."_

_Booth e Brennan espiaram o corredor dos brinquedos e viram os filhos, um em cada prateleira, olhando bonecos e jogos._

"_Isso é criancice, Booth."_

"_Isso é divertido, Bones. Você não vai desistir agora, vai?"_

"_Eu tenho essa opção?" _

"_Não." – ele negou prontamente, passando a arma carregada para ela e sorrindo – "No três. Um. Dois. TRÊS." – eles deram um passo para o corredor e apontaram as armas para os meninos – "Guerra de água!"_

_E então, em segundos, tudo o que se pôde ver e ouvir foram duas crianças correndo e gritando e sorrindo pelos corredores do mercado, fugindo de dois adultos com duas pistolas de água._

"_Qual é a sua estratégia de ação, Booth?"_

"_Seguir e atirar. Seguir a atirar. Continue atirando, Bones."_

"_Essa é uma péssima estratégia de ação."_

_Parker e Luccas esconderam-se num corredor e encostaram na prateleira, respirando forte e audivelmente, absurdamente molhados._

"_O que nós vamos fazer, Parks? Eles são doidos, e nós não temos nada." – Parker riu e apontou com a cabeça a prateleira bem à frente, cheia de pistolas de água, ainda maiores do que as que os pais estavam segurando._

_Eles apanharam duas das maiores que viram e foram para a fonte de água no setor de jardinagem. Parker olhou ao redor, procurando por qualquer sinal que lhe desse a localização dos pais. Seus olhos pararam na área de construção._

"_Vem." – ele puxou a mão do irmão mais novo até a prateleira de tintas – "Eles querem guerra, então terão guerra."_

_Parker olhou rapidamente a prateleira até achar a área onde estavam as bolinhas de tinta. Pegou dois saquinhos de tinta vermelha, passou um para o irmão e abriu o seu próprio._

"_Isso não é arma de Paint Ball, Parks."_

"_Eu sei que não." – Parker estourou uma a uma as bolinhas e despejou dentro do compartimento de água da arma. Luccas fez o mesmo – "Isso é guerra, irmãozinho. Vale tudo."_

_Os dois meninos vasculharam os corredores e encontraram os pais de costas para eles, espiando o próximo corredor. Os dois sorriram entre si e pararam bem às costas de Booth e Brennan._

"_Guerra de água!" – eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo e atiraram nas costas dos pais, sujando as roupas deles com a água avermelhada._

_Eles revidaram, e houve uma troca de tiros por quase um minuto até que as duas duplas conseguiram se proteger em prateleiras diferentes._

"_Booth...?" – Brennan olhou meio sorridente para ele – "Você está vermelho."_

_Ele olhou para a blusa branca, que estava agora totalmente vermelha, e então fez uma cara de espanto para Brennan._

"_Oh meu Deus..." – ele andou para trás, até cruzar o corredor, meio cambaleando, meio sorrindo, obviamente fingindo – "Eu fui atingido cruelmente." – ele caiu de costas no chão e Parker e Luccas apareceram para olhar, enquanto Brennan se abaixou perto de Booth – "Diga para Kathy e Andy para se agarrarem no baile." – ela o olhou desconfiada enquanto os meninos caíam na risada – "Diga para eles não terem medo, porque tudo vai dar certo quando pegarem o Johnny, que ele é o Serial Killer."_

"_Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Seeley Booth." – ele não agüentou e sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-a rapidamente._

"_Eu li. Desculpe."_

_E antes que ela pudesse retrucar algo, as risadas dos meninos pararam e eles ouviram batidas de sola de sapato bem à frente deles. Quando olharam, viram o gerente do mercado e mais dois seguranças olhando de cara feia para os quatro._

"_Atenção tropa, acho que formos descobertos pelo inimigo." – Booth falou, meio sem jeito e depois se virou para Brennan._

"_Acho que essa é uma boa hora para você mostrar seu distintivo e usá-lo para benefício próprio, Booth."_

**x.x.x**

Brennan empurrava o carrinho, desatenta, olhando de uma prateleira a outra, enquanto Parker empurrava, ao seu lado, Luccas numa cadeira de rodas.

"Não dá pra ir mais rápido, Parks?" – o pequeno reclamou, chamando a atenção do irmão mais velho, que até o momento observava atentamente as expressões da mãe.

"Se formos mais rápido você vai acabar derrubando seu sorvete. E você não quer isso, quer?"

Luccas olhou para cima, encarando o irmão. Ele tinha razão. Voltou a olhar para o seu enorme pote de sorvete de brownie, feliz e contente apesar da perna machucada e dos acontecimentos recentes.

"Quem é Amy?" – Parker perguntou, discretamente, e dessa vez Brennan parou o carrinho o olhou para ele.

"Quem?"

"Amy. No telefone." – ela desviou o olhar do garoto e voltou a andar, fugindo da pergunta dele ao se afastar alguns passos e apanhar um pacote de uma comida orgânica qualquer – "Ela estava com o celular do papai. Por quê?"

Brennan suspirou, parando o carrinho novamente e olhando para Parker com o braço engessado e Luccas, totalmente alheio à conversa deles e aparentemente muito feliz com seu sorvete e cartas, com a perna quebrada.

"Eu não sei." – foi a resposta dela.

Eles voltaram a andar, em silêncio. Parker apanhou um pote de sorvete de café e abriu, apanhando a colher de plástico e pegando um pouco e oferecendo para Brennan. Ele podia quase ter certeza do que ela estava pensando.

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos meu pai tinha uma amiga chamada Amy." – Parker voltou a falar – "Bom, não era exatamente amiga dele, eu acho, porque eles viviam brigando muito. Eu só a vi umas três vezes, em todas elas eles estavam brigando e argumentando. Mas eu me lembro dessa Amy porque foi a primeira vez que eu vi dois adultos se beijando. E foi bem nojento, porque bem... eu não sou um expert no assunto, mas as coisas podem ficar bem... feias... quando dois adultos estão brigando e resolvem se beijar." – Brennan prestou atenção em cada palavra de Parker e não gostou nada de onde sua mente estava lhe levando – "Meu pai está encrencado?" – ela suspirou profundamente.

"Eu não sei. Ainda não decidi isso."

"Ok."

Parker observou como ela estava tensa. Era raro vê-la daquele modo, e talvez por isso fosse tão óbvio pra ele perceber que ela não estava bem. Se ele tivesse que adivinhar, seu pai estava metido numa bela encrenca com ela, e o acidente deles não tinha nada de acidente.

"Meu sorvete acabou." – Luccas falou de repente, num tom bastante triste. Parker virou-se no assento do passageiro e olhou para o irmão no banco de trás.

"É claro que acabou, Luc, você não parou de tomá-lo desde que o pegou. Vai adoecer desse jeito."

"Onde nós estamos indo?" – Luc olhou pela janela, vendo a mãe virar numa das rodovias secundárias – "Mamãe?"

"Pegar a bicicleta do seu irmão e mandar consertar. E depois vamos pra casa comer alguma coisa."

"E quando vamos ver o papai?"

"Eu não sei, Luccas. Quando ele quiser ir pra casa, talvez."

"Você não vai pro trabalho?"

"Hoje não."

"É por causa do que aconteceu hoje comigo e com o Parks?"

"Luc, deixa a mamãe em paz."

Por um momento, Brennan quase agradeceu audivelmente por Parker ter falado para o irmão se calar. Mas permaneceu calada, focada em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto dirigia até o departamento de polícia para apanhar a bicicleta.

**x.x.x**

Angela não fez nenhuma pergunta quando Brennan passou no Jeffersonian rapidamente para deixar um envelope para Hodgins analisar. Ela também não perguntou o que era aquela estátua de ferro de um esqueleto andando numa bicicleta, apesar de saber do que se tratava, mas não sabia por que estava com Brennan. Ela apenas se contentou com o breve 'os meninos estão bem agora, não conte para o Booth, te explico depois' quando Brennan correu de volta para a saída do laboratório. E Brennan agradeceu mentalmente pela compreensão da amiga.

"Por que nós não vamos ficar na casa do papai?" – Luccas recomeçou as perguntas, enquanto levava Doc até o elevador e Brennan e Parker trancavam a porta do apartamento de Booth.

"Porque hoje é dia de ir pra casa da mamãe, Luc." – Parker tentou.

"Mas não existe isso de dia de ficar na casa da mamãe."

"Ok, então é porque eu quero ir pra casa da mamãe. Você não quer?" – Luccas apenas balançou os ombros.

Parker olhou para Brennan, que agora estava com o celular no ouvido, provavelmente esperando que alguém atendesse do outro lado da linha.

"Seu pai não atende o telefone. Nós vamos pra casa e ele está encrencado." – ela falou, com certa calma, embora Parker conseguisse notar a ponta de raiva em seu tom.

**x.x.x**

Ela tentou o celular de Booth por todo o caminho até o apartamento. Sempre na caixa postal. Tentou o FBI, e a resposta que eles deram foi que Booth tinha saído do edifício há mais de duas horas com Amy e ainda não tinha voltado.

Brennan soltou um longo suspiro assim que estacionou na garagem. Jogou o celular no porta-copos do lado da marcha e abriu a porta. Luccas dormia no banco de trás e Parker apenas observava tudo enquanto abria para Doc sair do carro e Brennan apanhava o pequeno no colo.

"Eu tenho certeza que não está acontecendo nada, mãe." – ela olhou confusa para Parker – "Entre meu pai e Amy. Não está acontecendo nada."

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, Parker. Não mais." – e foi a vez de Parker suspirar – "Eu vou botar seu irmão na cama, você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu estou bem."

Durante o dia o Booth continuou incomunicável. E a grande verdade é que Brennan estava cansada de tentar falar com ele e não conseguir, e mais cansada ainda de seus pensamentos criando mil e uma teorias sobre o que ele estaria fazendo... com a _Amy._ E nenhuma delas lhe agradava.

Quando Booth chegou em casa, já perto de meia noite, ela estava na mesa da sala, fazendo qualquer coisa no notebook. Parker e Luccas estavam dormindo e ela estava quase fazendo isso em cima do computador.

"Eu passei no Jeffersonian." – ele começou, enquanto fechava a porta de entrada – "E você já tinha saído. Então eu fui pro meu apartamento, e você não estava lá. Eu liguei para o seu celular há alguns minutos, e você não atendeu." – Brennan não virou para olhá-lo quando ele parou na frente dela do outro lado da mesa – "Então eu vim pra cá."

Booth segurou o fôlego quando ela levantou o olhar para encará-lo. Os olhos dela estavam cinzas e frios e a expressão dela era tão séria como ele só se lembrava de ter visto pouquíssimas vezes.

"Parker e Luccas sofreram um acidente enquanto iam para a escola de bicicleta. Um carro bateu neles. Luccas quebrou o tornozelo e está com a perna engessada. Parker quebrou o braço e não vai poder participar do concurso de talentos da escola porque ele não consegue tocar bateria com o braço engessado. Ele não falou nada a respeito, mas eu sei que ele ficou chateado e passou o dia se culpando pelo que aconteceu. E não foi culpa dele. Eu tentei te ligar, o dia inteiro." – as últimas palavras foram ditas pausadamente, e só nesse momento ela parou para respirar – "E você estava com a _Amy_." – ela continuou, com a voz tão baixa que Booth mal pôde ouvi-la – "E eu estou cansada, porque Luccas não parou de reclamar da dor na perna e Parker não parou de tentar fazer o irmão se sentir melhor. E eu não parei de te ligar." – ela levantou-se e fechou o notebook – "Eu estou cansada, Booth. E suas coisas estão no sofá." – então ela virou-se e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Booth olhou das costas dela para o sofá e viu o travesseiro e o edredom em cima. E seu coração quase parou quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar num calmo clique. Ele sabia que ela estava com raiva porque ele sabia lê-la. Mas o que mais doeu, além da culpa que ele sentia por não ter atendido nenhum telefonema dela, foi o fato de que ela estava com raiva o suficiente para dormir separado dele. Pela primeira vez, em quase sete anos.

**x.x.x**

Quando ela sentiu as mãos do marido envolverem sua cintura e os lábios dele tocarem a curva de seu pescoço, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi deixar a cabeça pender para trás até apoiar no ombro dele, e suspirar longamente.

"Você está trabalhando muito, Ange." – ele sussurrou, trilhando beijos do pescoço ao ombro da mulher e voltando pelo mesmo caminho – "Leo e Alex estão sentindo a sua falta. E Julie acha que você vai esquecer o aniversário dela porque você vive no trabalho."

"Eu não vou esquecer o aniversário dela, Jack." – ela virou nos braços do marido e encarou-o – "É só que... este caso novo... ele está afetando a Brenn, Jack. Afetando muito, e eu tenho certeza que nós deixamos algo passar. Eu deixei algo passar."

Angela se desvencilhou dos braços de Hodgins e andou até a sua mesa, onde havia o crânio de Kirsten Matthews, a sósia de Brennan, e duas estátuas metálicas, uma delas sentada segurando uma caneca, e outra numa bicicleta.

"Não tem impressões, não tem DNA, não tem nada, Ange. Você não está deixando passar nada." – ele parou atrás dela, apenas tocando-a no ombro.

"Brennan me entregou esta hoje." – ela apontou para o esqueleto na bicicleta – "E ela parecia transtornada, falou sobre algo ter acontecido com os meninos."

Hodgins deu um passo à frente, então abaixou-se para olhar de perto as estátuas metálicas.

"Brennan não ia dar uma bicicleta para o Parker? Ela até veio me perguntar qual o tipo de bicicleta que adolescentes mais gostam."

Angela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, olhando de Hodgins para a estátua. Depois de alguns segundos ela finalmente foi até o marido e deu um beijo nele.

"Você é um gênio, Jack."

Então ela apanhou a estátua na bicicleta e a que tinha a caneca nas mãos e colocou no meio do Angelator. Depois de alguns movimentos na prancheta de controle, Jack deixou o queixo cair. Na sua frente ele viu os crânios metálicos se transformarem em rostos. O rosto de Temperance Brennan e o rosto de Parker Booth.

"Há marcadores exatos nos dois esqueletos, Jack. É isso. Os esqueletos são cópias das vítimas."

"Você quer dizer que o Skullptor nos dá a identidade da vítima assim, de mão beijada?"

"Ele nos dá a identidade, Jack, mas talvez não nos dê tempo de salvá-la."

"Isso quer dizer que Parker pode estar em perigo?"

"Eu acho que Parker foi um aviso."

"Então o que nós fazemos agora?"

"Eu ainda não sei, Jack..."

**x.x.x**

**Fim do Sexto Capítulo**


	7. Haunted

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o sétimo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história.__"_

_

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us  
****Capítulo 07  
****Haunted  
****T. Brennan & S. Booth  
****Angst / Romance  
****Smut**

**HAUNTED**

_"Ela podia sentir os dedos dele passeando sutilmente em suas costas, subindo e descendo, tocando a lateral de seus seios. A mão dele desceu suave pelo seu corpo, tocando o quadril e a coxa. E então ela sentiu os lábios dele em sua nuca e não pôde deixar de sorrir e se arrepiar._

_ As mãos dele subiram pela frente do seu corpo, apenas roçando a coxa, a virilha e parando sobre a barriga, apertando-a contra o corpo dele, fazendo-a sentir o quão excitado ele estava àquela hora da manhã._

_ "Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" – ela sussurrou baixinho e tentou se virar para ele, mas ele a manteve no lugar, aproveitando para beijar a nuca dela com mais força._

_ "Tempo suficiente."_

_ Booth podia perceber, pelo tom da voz de Brennan, que ela ainda estava em um estado entre dormindo e acordada. Um estado em que ela respondia facilmente, sem sequer se dar conta disso, e seu corpo reagia ao menor dos estímulos que ele fazia._

_ O corpo inteiro dela se arrepiava quando ele apenas assoprava em sua nuca, e tremia quando dava um beijo no mesmo local._

_ "Não abra os olhos." – ele sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido dela, deixando que suas mãos corressem livremente pela frente de seu corpo, tocando os seios e a barriga dela, e parando bem entre suas pernas – "Oh Deus, Temperance..." – a voz dele soou como um gemido, e novamente ela tremeu nos braços dele – "Eu mal toquei você e você já está... oh Deus..."_

_ "Não aja como se isso fosse novidade, Booth." – ela falou com a voz menos sonolenta agora, e ergueu brevemente sua perna, colocando-a sobre a perna de Booth._

_ Ela o estava provocando enquanto passava a mão sobre o braço dele, da forma como ela podia tocá-lo naquela posição. Num gesto sutil, ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, entre suas pernas, e pressionou, não contendo um longo gemido que escapou de seus lábios. Em seguida ela pressionou mais a mão contra a dele, fazendo com que um dedo dele e um dela deslizassem para dentro dela. E dessa vez ela tremeu, e Booth gemeu com a sensação._

_ Um segundo depois, Booth deixou que um segundo dedo deslizasse para dentro dela e se juntasse ao dele e ao dela que já estavam lá. Em um instante ele sentiu a outra mão dela procurar pelo espaço entre os dois corpos, procurando tocá-lo com mais intimidade, da mesma forma que ele a estava tocando._

_ "Não agora, Bones." – ele sussurrou, barrando a mão dela e entrelaçando os dedos com os dela._

_ "Por que não?"_

_ "Porque hoje eu estou me sentindo egoísta. Você não vai me tocar agora. Talvez mais tarde."_

_ Ele pressionou com mais força os dedos dentro dela, e ela própria seguiu o ritmo. Forte. Compassado. Rápido. Devagar. Ritmado. Forte. Era um ciclo que ela ensinara para ele, e agora, depois de tantos anos juntos, ele tinha aperfeiçoado. Em questão de segundos ela estava arfando, tensa nos braços dele, tensa ao redor dos dedos dele –e dela-. E poucos segundos depois ela estava gemendo o nome dele, quando seu corpo inteiro tremia._

_ "Quanto tempo nós temos?" – ela perguntou, ainda arfando, assim que seu corpo parou de tremer._

_ "Tempo suficiente." – ele disse, encaixando-se nela com um só movimento._

_**x.x.x**_

_ "Não provoca, Booth." – ela sussurrou, rindo contra os lábios dele._

_ "Eu não estou provocando, só estou passando minha mão nas suas costas." – ela deu um beijo estalado nos lábios dela e então virou-a para que pudesse abraçá-la e acomodar o corpo dela ao seu – "Eu nem pensaria em te provocar uma hora dessas."_

_ Brennan riu, lembrando-se que minutos atrás os dois estavam nus, e ela estava sendo acordada de um modo bastante sensual por Booth._

_ "Daqui a pouco Luccas vai entrar pulando por essa porta."_

_ "Você acha?" – Booth perguntou, com o mesmo tom casual dela – "Eu acho que ele deve estar assustado, quer dizer, é o primeiro dia de aula."_

_ "Eu acho que ele está bastante ansioso." – ela entrelaçou os dedos dele com os seus e acomodou-se mais, tentando não fechar os olhos e apenas voltar a dormir._

_ "Nós já combinamos quem vai ficar na escola quando ele começar a chorar?" – ela riu, quase descrente – "Você realmente acha que ele não vai chorar?"_

_ "Luccas é independente, Seeley. Na cabecinha dele ele acha que pode fazer tudo sozinho."_

_ "Ok, então quando ele começar a chorar eu fico na escola."_

_ "Eu não ia me oferecer mesmo."_

_ Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu com certa violência, batendo contra a parede, e um vulto pequeno passou correndo e pulou na cama entre os dois adultos._

_ "Nós temos algo muito importante pra fazer hoje." – o pequeno, com uns três anos, falou muito pausadamente cada palavra, parecendo sério demais para a sua idade, embora a voz infantil o denunciasse._

_ Ele permaneceu de pé no colchão, entre os pais, ostentando uma expressão séria e os braços cruzados._

_ "Do que ele está falando, Booth?"_

_ Booth olhou seriamente de Brennan para Luccas, esperando que ela não irritasse o filho, ou o entristecesse com uma brincadeira, justo no primeiro dia de aula._

_ "Vem, Luccas, deixa sua mãe acordar direito que hoje ela não acordou bem da cabeça. Já preparou seu uniforme e suas coisas?"_

_ "Desde ontem, pai. Para eu não me atrasar."_

_ "Ótimo, parceiro." – Booth riu e pegou Luccas no colo, sobre os ombros, fazendo o garoto cair na gargalhada enquanto o pai andava com ele para o quarto._

_ Brennan ficou apenas observando os dois, imaginando se ela estaria mesmo certa sobre como Luccas reagiria na porta da escola no primeiro dia de aula. Se fosse como ela reagiu, de acordo com seus pais, Booth ficaria extremamente surpreso._

_ Parker entrou alguns minutos depois no quarto, já arrumado para a escola e segurando uma caneca de café quente. Entregou-a a Brennan com um sorriso, e ela aceitou prontamente, se deliciando com um primeiro gole._

_ "Você nunca erra o ponto, Parker." – ele riu._

_ "Papai está entusiasmado com o primeiro dia de aula do Luccas. Mais até do que o pirralho, eu acho."_

_ Brennan afastou-se na cama e bateu levemente com a palma num pedaço do colchão vazio, chamando Parker para sentar-se ao lado dela._

_ "Eu sei o que aconteceu quando era o seu primeiro dia de aula, Parks. É por isso que você está assim?"_

_ "Não. Meu pai não sabe, mas eu o vi de longe no meu primeiro dia de aula. Ele estava radiante um dia antes, até minha mãe brigar com ele e não deixá-lo me levar. Mas ele estava lá, olhando de longe, eu o vi."_

_ "Seu pai não sabe disso? Que você o viu?"_

_ "Eu não sei. Nós nunca falamos desse assunto."_

_ "Ele ia gostar de saber."_

_ "Talvez eu fale pra ele."_

_ "Você devia."_

_ Parker ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido com Booth e Luccas aparecendo na porta, chamando os dois para se apressarem ou se atrasariam para o primeiro dia de aula._

_**x.x.x**_

_ Brennan encostou-se no carro, olhando Luccas parado diante deles. O garoto tinha seus olhos fixos no enorme prédio da escola. Ele estava maravilhado. Booth estava parado do lado dela, na mesma posição, e tentou andar assim que o filho começou a caminhar em direção ao prédio, mas Brennan o parou, puxando-o pelo braço e fazendo-o retornar à posição inicial. _

_ Ele a olhou meio irritado, perguntando por que ela tinha feito aquilo e ela apenas riu para ele._

_ "Você pode ficar, Temperance, mas eu vou."_

_ "Tudo bem. Mas eu aposto 200 dólares com você que ele não vai querer nenhum de nós na sala com ele."_

_ "Eu aposto 300 que ele vai começar a chorar e pedir que um de nós fique com ele o dia inteiro." – ela estendeu a mão e riu para ele quando ele a apertou, selando a aposta._

_ Brennan e Booth começaram a andar atrás de Luccas, até que o garoto parou de repente, fazendo Booth olhar vitorioso para a mulher. Então o pequeno virou-se lentamente para os pais, com um olhar suspeito._

_ "Ele vai pedir." – Booth apenas movimentou os lábios e, tão logo passou a mensagem para Brennan, Luccas se pronunciou._

_ "Vocês não vão embora, não?" – ele virou completamente para os pais e cruzou os braços – "Vão lá, eu já estou na escola, viram? Podem ir."_

_ Booth abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, olhando de Brennan para Luccas. Ela, por sua vez, mordeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa de não começar a rir. E antes que os pais pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Luccas virou-se novamente e correu para a porta da escola, desaparecendo atrás dos portões._

_ "Viu? Eu disse que ele não ia querer nossa companhia." – ela estendeu a mão, num gesto que significava 'pague a aposta' e ele apenas limitou-se a entrelaçar a mão na dela – "Você me deve 300 dólares."_

_ "Você sabe que nossa conta é conjunta, certo?" – ela riu._

_ "Não custava nada tentar."_

_ Ela falou graciosamente, balançando os ombros. Booth parou de repente de andar de volta para o carro e puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a bater contra o seu peito. Sem dar qualquer pista do que faria a seguir, ele beijou-a, com paixão, coisa que normalmente não fazia em público._

_ "Luccas é a cópia da mãe."_

_ "Ele tem mesmo muitas coisas de mim, mas ele é tão galanteador como o pai."_

_ "Galanteador? O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

_ Brennan apenas riu, abertamente, voltando a andar para o carro e sem dar nenhuma resposta a Booth._

**x.x.x**

Brennan abriu vagarosamente os olhos, tentando afastar da mente as lembranças do último dia. A primeira coisa que viu quando sua visão se focou, foi Parker sentado na poltrona à sua frente, segurando uma caneca de café quente. E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ou mesmo agradecer, ele começou a falar:

"Meu pai saiu cedo sem falar nada. Ele parecia com raiva, ou chateado. E ele dormiu no sofá, as costas dele estavam um caco. Luccas estava reclamando que a perna coça muito com o gesso, mas parou quando descobriu que não tem coisa melhor do que coçar a perna com aquela mãozinha de plástico dele. Minha mãe ligou, ela ficou sabendo o que aconteceu e quer que eu vá para a Irlanda antes do previsto. Meu pai e ela brigaram no telefone. Eu não quero ir. Mas eu não sei, de verdade, o que está acontecendo. Então, bom dia, mãe. O que está acontecendo?"

Ela absorveu as informações que ele acabara de dar e então olhou no relógio ao lado da cama. Quase meio-dia. Brennan tentou levantar-se depressa, mas Parker barrou-a, mantendo-a na cama.

"Eu não quis te acordar, desculpe. Achei que você precisasse descansar um pouco, sabe, depois de ontem." – ela sentou-se na cama, encostada na cabeceira.

"Tem alguém ameaçando a nossa família, Parker. Eu acho que estão me ameaçando, mas para isso vão atrás das pessoas que eu amo. Primeiro alguém muito parecido comigo, depois você. Seu pai e eu brigamos. Bom, não foi exatamente uma briga. Eu falei, ele ouviu, e eu saí. Bom, e agora ele saiu também. Eu não sei o que seu pai tem nesses últimos dias. Ele está... diferente, distante."

"Você acha que..." – Parker não chegou a terminar a frase, pois o telefone tocou bem ao lado de Brennan. Ela o atendeu prontamente.

"Oi, Ange."

Parker observou Brennan ao telefone por quase cinco minutos. Ela estava séria e respondia com monossílabas a tudo o que Angela dizia.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Ange e Hodgins descobriram um padrão nas estatuetas dos esqueletos. Elas são feitas com base no rosto de uma pessoa, no caso, a vítima."

"Isso quer dizer que aquele na bicicleta era eu?" – ela apenas concordou – "E por que você está me dizendo isso? Se fosse meu pai, ele diria que quanto menos eu soubesse, melhor pra mim, mais protegido eu estaria."

"Pelo visto seu pai e eu temos opiniões muito divergentes. Você é minha família, Parker. Você e seu irmão, e eu preciso proteger vocês. Eu não acho que esconder informações seja proteção para vocês. Óbvio que não vou contar nada ao seu irmão, ele é muito pequeno para entender isso e, de qualquer jeito, só o deixaria assustado. Mas você, não, você já tem capacidade para entender que, de uma forma ou de outra, nós estamos em perigo e precisamos ficar atentos."

Parker concordou e levantou-se, indo em direção à porta. Então parou e virou-se novamente para Brennan.

"Russ ligou." – ele fez uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma informação importante – "Disse que comprou uma casa aqui em Washington e te chamou para ir ver, no final da tarde. Eu anotei o endereço, está ao lado do telefone."

"Ele só disse isso?"

"Disse que Max estaria lá também, como em uma reunião de família."

"Você quer ir comigo?"

"Eu acho que não. Tem treino de hockey na escola hoje, Luccas vai comigo, sabe, para fazer companhia para a Julie. Nós te esperamos lá no começo da noite, ok?"

"Às sete?"

"Combinado."

**x.x.x**

Brennan deixou Parker e Luccas na escola e foi direto para o Jeffersonian. Encontrou Angela e Hodgins na plataforma, e eles logo mostraram para ela as esculturas e seus respectivos rostos.

A primeira escultura, do esqueleto tomando uma caneca de café, mostrava o rosto dela própria, Brennan. A outra, do esqueleto na bicicleta, mostrava o rosto de Parker. Ela olhou de uma para outra atentamente, imaginando o que mais elas poderiam dizer para ela. Qualquer coisa, qualquer informação seria válida àquela altura.

"Então se nós temos os rostos, quando recebermos outra escultura, assumindo que receberemos outra, poderemos ter a chance de salvar a vítima?"

"Esse é o problema, Brenn." – Angela aproximou-se – "Hodgins e eu achamos que se fosse assim, seria fácil demais, então chegamos à conclusão que saberemos a identidade da vítima, mas não teremos tempo de salvá-la. Talvez, assim como Parker, seja apenas um aviso. Mas..."

"Mas na pior das hipóteses será como Kirsten Matthews." – ela mesma completou o raciocínio da amiga.

Um silêncio mortal caiu entre os três, e foi apenas quebrado quando o telefone de Brennan tocou e ela o atendeu. Era Russ, confirmando com ela o encontro na nova casa dele. Ela confirmou e marcou com ele para duas horas mais tarde.

Avisou a Angela para onde iria e apanhou Doc para passearem, comprar algumas coisas e levar para o irmão, como gesto de boas vindas a Washington.

Duas horas mais tarde, Brennan parou na frente da casa indicada, com o papel com o endereço numa mão e a guia de um Doc bastante agitado na outra.

Era uma casa simples e pequena numa ruazinha do subúrbio. Várias casas bem parecidas se enfileiravam ao longo da rua.

Ela estendeu a mão para bater e logo percebeu que a porta estava aberta. Imediatamente deu um passo à frente, entrando na casa, e chamou pelo irmão. Doc começou a farejar o local e, em segundos, deu um solavanco na guia, arrancando-a da mão de Brennan e correndo por um corredor ao fundo da casa. Brennan o seguiu e parou na porta do que parecia ser o quarto. Doc estava parado mais à frente.

Ele estava em pé nas quatro patas, em posição armada, olhando obstinadamente para dentro do que parecia ser o banheiro. O coração de Brennan perdeu duas batidas. Aquela posição só significava uma coisa para o cachorro: busca de corpos.

**x.x.x**

Angela parou na frente do Angelator, analisando os últimos dados que tinham obtido dos esqueletos. Cerca de uma hora depois que Brennan saíra do Jeffersonian, Hodgins entrou na sala, segurando um pacote endereçado a Angela.

Dentro havia três coisas: duas esculturas de esqueletos, uma delas o esqueleto estava numa banheira. A outra o esqueleto estava sentado num banco. A terceira era um cartão, preto com um crânio em marca d'água. Nada escrito.

Sem falar qualquer coisa e o mais rápido que pôde, Angela analisou as duas esculturas para montar a identidade delas. Em trinta minutos conseguiu a identidade das duas, e o que encontrou deixou-a bastante surpresa e alarmada.

O esqueleto na banheira era Russ. O esqueleto no banco era Max.

Ela tentou discar para o número de Brennan, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma mensagem de fora da área de serviço. Sua próxima opção foi Booth, e quando ele atendeu, na segunda chamada, ela apenas disse:

"Booth, Brenn pode estar em perigo." – e deu o endereço de onde ela estava para ele.

**x.x.x**

**Fim do Sétimo Capítulo**


	8. The Voice Within

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o oitavo  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história.__"

* * *

_

**Every Lyric in Us  
****Capítulo 08  
****The Voice Within  
****T. Brennan & S. Booth  
****Angst / Romance  
****Smut**

**THE VOICE WITHIN**

_Luccas embaralhou novamente as cartas, na frente do avô, com uma rapidez e agilidade que o deixavam impressionado. O pequeno passava as cartas de uma mão para a outra, cortando o baralho e colocando as cartas em diversas posições para deixá-lo ainda mais embaralhado._

"_Viu? Desse jeito não tem como não embaralhar as cartas." – Luccas passou a mão no gorro que usava, ajeitando as orelhas enormes de tecido e a ponta do gorro de natal. A franja caiu sobre os olhos e ele imediatamente jogou para o lado._

"_Como é que você faz isso mesmo, Luccas?"_

"_Talvez um dia eu te conte, vovô."_

_Amy e Helen passaram correndo para a cozinha, cada uma carregando uma bandeja de comida. Russ passou logo em seguida, de mãos dadas com Anne. Os dois sorriam alegremente._

"_Luc, onde estão seus pais?" – o garoto olhou para o tio e arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando que aquela pergunta tinha uma resposta bastante óbvia. Ele deu de ombros._

"_Fazendo coisas de adultos." – respondeu naturalmente, fazendo Max rolar os olhos e rir e Russ olhá-lo surpreso – "O quê? É verdade. Sempre que eles estão no quarto e eu quero entrar, é o que eles falam." – ele pausou e pigarreou, antes de continuar numa tentativa de imitação da voz do pai – "_'Espere um pouco, Luc, estamos fazendo coisas de adulto'_." – depois ele suspirou, inocentemente – "Mas eu não sei o que isso quer dizer de verdade. Eles podem estar jogando cartas." – e virou o baralho para o avô – "Tire uma, vovô."_

_**x.x.x**_

"_Bones, nós vamos nos atrasar. Seu irmão e seu pai já devem estar perguntando por nós na sala."_

_Booth fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Brennan em seu pescoço e as mãos dela desabotoando, pela milésima vez, os botões da camisa que ele tinha acabado de abotoar. Os lábios dela desceram pelo seu peito e sua barriga, e ela soprou levemente onde o cós da calça tocava sua pele._

"_Por favor, Bones..." – ela ignorou solenemente os pedidos dele ao passar os lábios, de forma lenta e provocante, sobre a calça de Booth._

_Os dedos dela já trabalhavam com agilidade no cinto, no botão e zíper da calça. Em um segundo, a calça e a cueca de Booth estavam abaixadas até os joelhos e ela apenas mantinhas os lábios próximos o suficiente da ereção dele para que Booth pudesse sentir e prever os movimentos dela. Imaginar. Ansiar pela boca dela nele._

"_Você quer, não quer?" – ela sussurrou, erguendo os olhos para olhar para ele. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios ao ver a afirmação contida na expressão do rosto dele._

_Então ela abriu a boca e deixou que apenas a ponta de sua língua o tocasse. O toque era sutil e quase inexistente, mas provocou uma reação extrema de Booth. O corpo inteiro dele tremeu, como se ela o tivesse colocado inteiramente na boca. Então, num gesto brusco, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e ergueu-a. Brennan tentou reclamar, mas não teve tempo quando sentiu os lábios de Booth nos seus._

_Em um segundo ele estava com ela nos braços, colocando-a contra a parede e erguendo o vestido dela. Em um movimento, ele baixou a calcinha dela e fez com que ela a tirasse, jogando-a para qualquer canto do quarto._

_Posicionou-se entre as pernas dela, apenas tocando-a de leve, fazendo menção de deixar-se deslizar para dentro dela, mas apenas provocando-a._

"_Era isso que você queria, não era?" – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Brennan – "Me deixar louco para deixá-la desse jeito... nos meus braços." – a resposta dela foi a melhor que ele poderia conseguir._

"_Quão silencioso você consegue ser, Seeley?" – um segundo depois ele estava abafando os gemidos de Brennan quando se deixou deslizar inteiramente para dentro dela._

_**x.x.x**_

_Booth e Brennan saíram impecavelmente vestidos e arrumados do quarto, de mãos dadas e sorridentes. Encontraram todos na sala. Luccas e Max estavam conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa que eles não quiseram se intrometer. Amy e Helen estavam na frente da TV, junto com Russ e Anne._

_Em poucos minutos estavam todos sentados à mesa de jantar. Por questão de respeito à Booth e à mulher de Russ, fizeram uma oração antes da ceia._

"_Que tenhamos muitos Natais como esse. E que da próxima, consigamos reunir todas as pessoas que amamos em uma só mesa." – Booth ergueu a taça de vinho e bateu com as taças dos adultos e os copos de refrigerante das crianças._

_**x.x.x**_

Quando Booth chegou ao endereço dado por Angela, tudo o que ele viu foi uma fila de três carros de polícia na frente da casa, e vários policiais cercando-a com a fita amarela de "Não Ultrapasse – Cena de Crime",

Seu coração falhou uma e outra batida e depois acelerou desesperadamente. Sua cabeça foi invadida por situações desagradáveis, e todas elas envolviam Brennan morta ou ferida.

Ele correu, ignorando os gritos dos policiais que falavam que ele não poderia ultrapassar a faixa, até que um deles o reconheceu como FBI e todos os outros policiais se calaram, liberando a passagem dele.

Booth seguiu um dos policiais e parou na frente da porta do que parecia ser um banheiro. Ele viu a banheira ensanguentada e um corpo sem cabeça dentro dela. No chão havia várias poças de sangue e, numa delas, ele viu Brennan sentada, de joelhos, segurando um saco plástico. Doc estava sentado ao lado dela, olhando atenta e perigosamente para a policial que estava parada na frente de Brennan.

"Senhora, nós precisamos que a senhora fale conosco." – ela ergueu o braço e Doc mexeu a cabeça, rosnando levemente. Booth deu um passo à frente e segurou o braço da policial antes que ela tocasse em Brennan.

"Não toque nela." – ele disse, autoritário, e viu de relance uma pequena movimentação de Brennan – "Ela não gosta. Nem o cachorro."

"Ela é suspeita de assassinato, senhor. O senhor..."

"Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI. Esse é o meu cachorro. E essa é a minha mulher. Não foi ela." – a policial se afastou e Booth tomou o lugar dela.

Doc relaxou a posição e deitou-se, olhando de Brennan para Booth. Este, por sua vez, tentou fixar o olhar no de Brennan, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma sombra dispersa e vazia.

"Bones, sou eu, o Booth." – ele ergueu a mão e apenas colocou-a perto o suficiente do braço de Brennan para que ela sentisse que ele estava lá, mas não a tocou – "Está me ouvindo?"

Brennan piscou demoradamente, mantendo os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. Bem lá no fundo, ela podia ouvir uma voz reconfortante e conhecida, que tentava arrancá-la daquele pesadelo. E, por um momento, quis atender à voz, mas seu corpo não reagiu.

"Temperance." – ela ouviu mais alto agora – "Por favor..." – ela sentiu o toque dele, a mão pesada, porém suave, em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos castanhos e escuros de Booth.

O olhar dele estava aterrorizado, e por um instante ela achou que o terror impresso nos olhos dele fosse o reflexo dos dela, porque era exatamente assim que ela se sentia. Mas no segundo seguinte ela percebeu que já conhecia aquele olhar dele. Todas as vezes que ela estava em perigo e havia uma chance dele perdê-la, Booth ficava com esse olhar desesperado.

Ela ergueu a mão livre e deixou-a pousar no rosto dele, suavemente. A expressão dele não mudou, nem o olhar. E ela sabia que nem o dela tinha mudado.

"É o Russ." – ela apenas sussurrou, com a voz embargada, e logo em seguida começou a chorar. Deixou que a cabeça caísse no ombro dele e continuou chorando, encolhendo-se no colo de Booth.

Ele a aninhou e a abraçou, ouvindo-a chorar em todo o processo. Querendo fazer alguma coisa para confortá-la, mas sabia que não havia nada a ser feito. Em algum momento ele conseguiu tirar o saco plástico das mãos dela e entregou-o para um dos policiais. Em seguida continuou abraçado a ela, por muito tempo, até que alguém interrompeu o momento dos dois.

"Senhor, tem uma ambulância lá fora esperando pela sua mulher. Ela pode estar machucada."

"Eu não estou." – ela sussurrou para Booth.

Booth ignorou-a, fazendo-a se levantar vagarosamente. Os dois saíram da casa com Doc atrás deles e ele colocou-a sentada na parte de trás da ambulância enquanto os paramédicos a examinavam.

Enquanto isso, ele pediu um relatório detalhado dos policiais sobre o que tinha acontecido ali e como eles tinham sido avisados do assassinato. Mandou que enviassem todas as provas para o Jeffersonian e assumiu o caso.

"Sua mulher está bem, Agente Booth." – um dos paramédicos falou quando ele se aproximou da ambulância.

"Eu não sou a mulher dele." – Brennan falou naturalmente e Booth olhou surpreso para ela.

"Desculpe, eu..."

"Ela..." – Booth começou.

"Nós somos parceiros." – Brennan explicou e Booth se aproximou.

"Esse não é o momento, Bones."

Quando Brennan olhou para Booth ele pôde ver que além da tristeza em seus olhos, ainda havia uma certa mágoa pelos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores. Mas ele tinha certeza que eles resolveriam, mais cedo ou mais tarde e, honestamente, ele preferia que fosse mais cedo.

"Vem..." – ele sussurrou, colocando o braço em volta dela – "Eu vou te levar pra casa."

Eles entraram no carro e ficaram em silêncio. Brennan apoiou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente esquecer a cena do banheiro.

"Russ está morto." – ela sussurrou, ainda não acreditando nas próprias palavras – "Temos que achar meu pai. Eles estavam juntos. Temos que achá-lo, Booth." – havia um tom de urgência na voz dela. Urgência e desespero.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Bones. Nós vamos encontrá-lo." – não tinha sido uma promessa, mas tinha soado como uma e, por um instante, Brennan se acalmou.

Quando chegaram no apartamento de Brennan, Parker e Luccas já estavam lá. Booth apenas olhou para os dois e fez um gesto rápido para que não perguntassem nada. Levou-a para o quarto e, alguns minutos depois, saiu e encontrou os filhos na sala.

"Aconteceu de novo, não foi?" – Parker perguntou, já com um tom de raiva na voz.

"Sente-se, Parker." - quando o garoto sentou, a contra gosto, Booth continuou – "Bones não está bem hoje, ela precisa descansar porque amanhã ela vai querer trabalhar o dia inteiro e nenhum de nós vai ser capaz de fazê-la desistir dessa ideia. Amanhã você irão para a escola e, de lá, voltarão para casa. Até resolvermos tudo o que está acontecendo, as saídas estão proibidas."

"Eu tenho um encontro com a Lilly amanhã." – Parker levantou-se, bravo com a situação que ele nem mesmo conhecia.

"Remarque." - Booth sentiu o olhar frustrado do filho – "Nós vamos resolver essa situação o mais rápido possível, Parker. E então você poderá sair com a sua namorada."

"Isso é injusto." – Parker falou, com um tom de voz mais alto, mas sem chegar a gritar, e saiu pisando forte até bater a porta do quarto. Booth olhou para Luccas, que ostentava uma expressão passiva e indiferente no rosto.

"Posso dormir com a mamãe?"

"Pode, filho, pode." – Luccas levantou-se e foi para o quarto da mãe.

Booth foi até o armário do corredor e apanhou um edredom e travesseiros e se ajeitou no sofá. Do jeito que ele ainda estava com Brennan, não se arriscaria de dormir com ela e terem uma nova briga quando ela acordasse. A companhia do filho na cama seria muito melhor para ela do que a companhia dele. Além do mais, a sala era um lugar melhor para o caso de alguém tentar entrar no apartamento. Ele tinha se certificado de que a janela do quarto dela estava bem trancada e ficara mais tranquilo com isso.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e olhou para o teto durante alguns segundos antes de pegar num sono leve e alerta. Como um bom franco-atirador.

**x.x.x**

Parker andou no quarto de um lado para o outro, com o celular na orelha tentando ligar para Lilly, mas sem nenhum retorno. Alguns segundos depois, ele ouviu batidas em sua janela e, quando olhou, viu Lilly sorrindo para ele.

"Você é louca de vir aqui a essa hora." – ele olhou para a escada de incêndio, pela qual ela tinha subido, e ajudou-a a entrar no quarto.

Ela o surpreendeu com um beijo profundo e lento, mas profundo do que qualquer outro que já tinham trocado. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra o seu corpo, deixando-a mais perto.

Era uma sensação nova e imensamente boa. Era quente, e uma onda de excitação passava por todo o seu corpo. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e, quando ele percebeu, ele estava com as costas na parede e o corpo inteiro dela tocava o dele.

Lilly passou uma das mãos no ombro de Parker e desceu até encontrar a barra da camiseta que ele usava. Os dedos dela estavam gelados quando tocaram a pele da barriga dele, e foi o que o despertou e tirou o encanto que o beijo dela tinha posto nele.

Ele colocou as mãos no ombro dela e a afastou. Tirou um minuto para recuperar o fôlego e tentar se controlar. Com alguma sorte, Lilly não veria o que ela tinha acabado de fazer com o corpo dele.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso, Lilly."

"Você não quer?"

"Não é isso." – ele respirou profundamente quando ela se aproximou de novo do corpo dele – "Meu pai está dormindo na sala e a hora não é a melhor." – o sorriso no rosto dela desapareceu – "Me desculpe. E também, teremos que remarcar nosso encontro de amanhã. Por algum motivo estou proibido de sair até que meu pai feche o atual caso dele."

"Eu sei para que dia nós podemos remarcar nosso encontro." – ela disse, afastando-se dele e indo até a janela da escada de incêndio. Parker franziu o cenho ao ver a mão dela estendida para ele – "Hoje." – eles ficaram parados e em silêncio durante alguns segundos – "Você vem?"

Parker olhou para a porta do seu quarto e para a sua namorada, e então para a porta novamente. Lilly mantinha um sorriso gracioso no rosto, que o encantava e o chamava, sem palavras, para que ele fosse com ela. Ele foi até o interruptor de luz e desligou-o, então apanhou um casaco e segurou a mão de Lilly.

"Para onde vamos, Lilly?"

**x.x.x**

**Fim do Oitavo Capítulo**

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: bom, demorou muito, mas aqui está mais um capítulo de Every Lyric in Us. Pode demorar, mas não vou desistir, ok?**

**Kurai Kiryu, Luiza Sousa, MarionChoiseul, Nina, Mariana, Mikaelly Lucas, Carolina e MLSP Bones, gente, sério, eu sei que pedir desculpas pela demora não vai adiantar muita coisa, mas peço mesmo assim. Às vezes eu não consigo evitar o bloqueio de criatividade... desculpem. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...**


	9. Falling Slowly

Título: Every Lyric in Us  
Autora: Rebeca Maria  
Categoria: pós Every You & Every Me  
Advertências: Futuro smut, Angst.  
Classificação: M/MA - Nc17  
Capítulos: Este é o nono  
Completa: Não  
Sinopse: _"__Há uma música para cada casal. Uma música para cada momento. Mas há várias músicas para uma mesma história.__"_

**N/Rbc: há uma pequena mudança no começo desse capítulo e dos próximos em relação aos anteriores. Vocês logo perceberão. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Every Lyric in Us  
****Capítulo 09  
****Falling Slowly  
****T. Brennan & S. Booth  
****Angst / Romance  
****Smut**

**FALLING SLOWLY**

"_Parker abaixou levemente a cabeça, encostando-se no suporte da arquibancada, deixando a franja cair e cobrir seus olhos. Ele estava tonto, e não sabia se era para se sentir assim depois de ter tragado um cigarro. Seu corpo estava relaxado e mole, e ele queria muito que a sensação continuasse._

_Derek estendeu o cigarro novamente para ele, que o tragou longamente e depois passou-o para Lilly._

"_Meus pais me matariam se me vissem fumando." – ele falou, meio rindo da possibilidade de ser descoberto – "Bones diria..."_

"_Não importa o que ela diria." – Lilly interrompeu – "Ela não é sua mãe." – ela se aproximou dele, desafrouxou a gravata do pescoço de Parker e abriu o primeiro botão da camisa. Depois, curvou-se e beijou a pele recém-descoberta do garoto._

_Parker passou a mão pela cintura da namorada, trazendo-a mais para perto de seu corpo e beijou os lábios dela rapidamente, logo em seguida tragando uma vez mais o cigarro._

"_Você vai acabar com o cigarro desse jeito, Parks. É o único que temos." – Derek retrucou e Lilly riu, segundos depois mostrando uma carteira novinha de cigarros – "Onde você arranja esses cigarros, Lilly?"_

"_Eu tenho um irmão mais velho, esqueceu?"_

_Quando o cigarro voltou para as mãos de Parker, ele o derrubou e pisou em cima, apagando-o. Derek já ia retrucar quando Parker fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando Luccas e Julie a alguns metros deles._

"_Hei pirralho, o que você está fazendo aqui?" – Luccas parou e olhou de modo suspeito para o irmão._

"_Eu não sou pirralho." – ele disse categoricamente – "Tenho quase 9 anos." – Parker riu, mas um riso sem graça nenhuma para Luccas._

"_Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?" – Parker repetiu._

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Luccas fez a mesma pergunta._

"_Não te interessa."_

"_Ótimo." – Luccas olhou feio para o irmão – "Você está um chato, Parker." – ele pegou a mão de Julie e dirigiram-se para o outro lado do campo, nas outras arquibancadas, onde estava um grupinho de pré-adolescentes._

_Parker bufou de raiva. Nem mesmo sabia porque tinha ficado assim apenas com a presença do irmão. A verdade era que já fazia um tempo que Luccas se tornara bastante irritante, e qualquer coisa que o irmão fazia já o deixava fora de si._

"_Julie gosta de você, Parker." – Derek falou, olhando para a menina que se afastava. Parker olhou-o confuso._

"_Ela é uma pirralha, Derek. Se apaixona por qualquer um. Se hoje é apaixonada por Parker, amanhã pode ser por você." – Parker riu._

"_Ela é só a amiguinha do meu irmão. Além do mais, eu a conheço desde... sei lá, sempre. Puff." – ele deixou escapar um som descrente e apenas olhou de relance para Julia e Luccas – "E outra, ela é uma criança. Tem o que? Onze anos?"_

"_E você tem 15 e obviamente não olha para uma pirralha dessas."_

"_Claro que não." – Parker enlaçou novamente a namorada – "Eu olho pra você." – e beijou o pescoço dela._

"_Ouch, pessoal, consigam um quarto!" – reclamou Derek, fazendo tanto Parker como Lilly sorrirem da reação dele._

"_Acenda outro cigarro, Derek."_

**x.x.x**

Luccas parou na porta do quarto da mãe. Viu-a deitada e encolhida na cama, imóvel, respirando profundamente, repetidas vezes. Ele engatinhou no colchão até parar na frente dela e assumir a mesma posição.

Fixou seu olhar ao dela por muito tempo, numa conversa silenciosa em que Luccas entendia tudo o que ela queria dizer. Com apenas um olhar ele podia ver todas as sensações que a mãe tinha naquele momento.

Tristeza, solidão, dor. Mas a pior sensação que ele pôde perceber era a sensação de estar perdida.

Ele arrastou a mão pelo colchão até tocar a mão dela, apenas com as pontas dos dedos. Brennan piscou e seus lábios moveram-se um milímetro, numa tentativa fracassada de um sorriso. Luccas segurou a mão dela.

"Eu estou aqui, mamãe." – ele disse baixinho.

Brennan moveu o braços e passou-o envolta do corpo do filho, fazendo-o virar-se de costas para ela, e então abraçou-se a ele.

"Dorme, pequeno." – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – "Mamãe está aqui."

Não demorou até que Luccas caísse num sono pesado. Brennan ficou a noite inteira abraçada a ele, buscando nele a pouca esperança que ainda restava nela depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

Ela sentia como se estivesse caindo vagarosamente, e durante o processo, estivesse perdendo coisas importantes para ela. Todo aquele caso já tinha machucado Luccas e Parker, e agora seu irmão tinha sido assassinado, e o pai estava desaparecido. Apertou mais o corpo de Luccas contra o seu quando pensou na possibilidade de perdê-lo também. E teve a certeza de que não suportaria se isso acontecesse.

Antes que pudesse encher mais ainda a cabeça com esses pensamentos ruins, ela adormeceu, num sono pesado e sem sonhos.

**x.x.x**

"Você olha para a rua como se nunca a tivesse visto." – Lilly observou, olhando a expressão extasiada de Parker enquanto corriam pela rua escura e quase deserta.

"Não a essa hora." – ele sorriu – "Nem nessa situação de... fuga. É como se eu estivesse fugindo da polícia. É uma sensação... libertadora."

"Bom, seu pai é do FBI, não é muito diferente de fugir da polícia." – ele concordou com a cabeça e pararam na calçada.

"Para onde vamos?" – ele perguntou, com uma expectativa enorme.

"Tem um parque aqui perto. Fica aberto a noite toda. Podemos ir pra lá."

Quando eles pararam na frente do parque, Parker olhou extasiado para todas as luzes coloridas que iluminavam o local. Olhou para o relógio, quase meia noite, e ainda várias pessoas gritavam e corriam de um lado para o outro, indo para um novo brinquedo.

É claro que ele já tinha ido a um parque de diversões. Mas a essa hora da noite, com todas as luzes ligadas, era uma sensação totalmente nova e extasiante. Ele olhou para Lilly e ela estava linda.

As luzes batiam no cabelo claro dela e refletiam as mais diversas cores, iluminando o rosto de Lilly e tornando-o impossível de resistir. Parker inclinou o rosto e beijou a namorada, enlaçando-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo para um quase tão intenso quanto o que trocaram no quarto dele minutos antes, mas Parker quebrou o contato antes que perdesse o controle de seu corpo e tornasse o momento um pouco constrangedor.

"Vem." – ele estendeu a mão para ela e guiou-a para dentro do parque.

Eles não souberam por quanto tempo ficaram no local, indo de um brinquedo a outro. Apenas se interessavam em se divertir, rir e, não raramente, trocar beijos em cima da roda gigante ou entre um brinquedo e outro.

Era tudo muito divertido e alegre. E Parker experimentou, pela primeira vez, a sensação genuína de liberdade. Sentia como se pudesse fazer tudo. E ninguém estaria ali para reprimi-lo.

**x.x.x**

Booth entrou no quarto de Parker ainda cedo. O garoto estava deitado na cama, sobre a colcha, e ainda usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior.

"Parker, escola." – o garoto não se mexeu – "Parker." – Booth tocou-o, fazendo o filho levantar a cabeça e encará-lo com um olhar mal humorado e sonolento – "Escola, vamos."

"Eu vou de bicicleta."

"Sem chances. Levo vocês de carro. Na saída você e seu irmão vão para a casa da Julie e Bones pega vocês de noite." – Parker afundou o rosto no travesseiro, visivelmente contrariado.

"Posso ir para a casa do Derek ao invés da casa da Julie?" – Booth pareceu considerar por um segundo – "Tudo bem, eu pego você, Bones pega o Luccas. Mas levante-se, ou vai se atrasar." – e não recusou, visto o filho sempre pedir a mesma coisa quando se falava em ir para a casa da Julie.

Não para surpresa de Booth, Brennan já tinha levantado e saído para o trabalho, sem ele perceber. Luccas dormia calmamente na cama do casal. O pequeno acordou ao menor chamado e foi se arrumar sem dizer uma palavra.

O clima na casa não era dos mais bem humorados naquela manhã, e Booth não fez muito para mudar. Apenas levou os filhos para a escola e dirigiu-se ao Jeffersonian.

**x.x.x**

Brennan colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, ganhando mais apoio para colocar a estátua do esqueleto na banheira bem à frente dos olhos. Ela analisou cada canto detalhadamente, procurando algum sinal, alguma brecha... algo que pudesse dizer quem era aquele assassino.

"Ela está assim há..." – Hodgins começou, parando no último degrau da escada da plataforma, ao lado de Angela.

"Shh." – ela fez um sinal de silêncio e continuou num sussurro – "Os seguranças disseram que ela chegou de madrugada."

"É verdade? Sobre o Russ?" – os lábios de Angela se curvaram num sorriso triste, dando a resposta à pergunta do marido.

"Max está desaparecido." – Angela acrescentou a informação e depois virou para olhá-lo – "Você acha que ela vai ficar como ficou... você sabe... antes do Luccas nascer?" – mas quem respondeu não foi Hodgins.

"Ela não vai." – a voz de Booth soou confiante, embora o tom sombrio fosse notável – "Eu não vou deixar."

Booth olhou para Brennan, que mantinha a mesma posição atenta de olhar fixamente para a estátua do esqueleto na banheira. A expressão do rosto dela era sombria e zangada, e não havia nenhum brilho no olhar dela, apenas uma obstinação furiosa e assustadora.

"Cullen mandou que retirassem ela do caso, por conta do envolvimento pessoal." – ele suspirou, olhando novamente para Angela e Hodgins – "Mas vocês sabem que ela não vai sair."

"E você? Por ter um envolvimento com ela, também é um caso pessoal para você." – Angela argumentou.

"Max não é meu pai, nem Russ era meu irmão."

"E Cullen realmente caiu nessa, Booth?" – ele deu um sorriso fraco.

"Vocês podem ficar de olho nela?" – Booth pediu, ao que os amigos confirmaram – "E me avisem se qualquer coisa acontecer." – ele se virou para ir embora, mas olhou para trás quando estava no último degrau – "Ah, Angie, Luccas vai para a sua casa com a Julie depois do colégio. Peça para Bones ir buscá-lo, certo?" – ela afirmou e, segundos depois, Booth sumiu do Jeffersonian.

**x.x.x**

"Não há nada." – Brennan deixou a estátua pousada em cima da mesa metálica e suspirou derrotada – "Não há nada com o que eu possa trabalhar, nada que me leve a nada." – Angela parou ao lado dela e entregou-lhe uma caneca de café.

"Você precisa descansar, Brenn. Você não parou um minuto desde que..." – as palavras morreram na boca dela.

"Eu não posso parar, Angie." – Brennan fechou os olhos por um segundo – "Os fatos indicam que Russ está morto. Os fatos compravam isso." – ela continuou, de forma clínica e objetiva, embora Angela tenha notado um breve vacilo em sua voz – "Mas nada prova que meu pai também esteja. E eu preciso... eu apenas preciso."

Angela entendeu o ponto de Brennan. É claro que entedia. Se fosse ela em seu lugar, faria o mesmo. E mesmo sendo Brennan, ela e Hodgins não paravam de tentar procurar algo que os levasse à próxima pista. E, de qualquer jeito, aquela situação afetava não apenas Brennan, Booth e as crianças. Afetava intimamente todos eles, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, ela própria e seus filhos.

"Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar, Brenn. Você sabe disso, certo?" – o movimento afirmativo da cabeça de Brennan foi sutil, mas não passou despercebido por Angela.

**x.x.x**

Brennan seguiu com o seu carro o de Hodgins e Angela até a enorme mansão deles na área mais nobre de Washington. Já estava escuro e uma chuva ameaçava cair a qualquer instante.

Quando entraram na casa, Brennan logo ouviu o sorriso alto de Luccas e Julie na sala de jogos. Duas babás chegaram apressadas com NOME DO BEBÊ 1 e NOME DO BEBÊ 2, os gêmeos de um ano de Angela e Hodgins, ambos bastante sorridentes e despertos para aquela hora da noite.

"Eles estão hiperativos, Sra. Hodgins. Não sabemos o que fazer para cansá-los." – Angela riu e apanhou um dos pequenos, entregando-o ao pai.

"Você fica com NOME DO BEBÊ 1, querido." – Hodgins fez uma cara de derrotado antes de aceitar o filho.

Em alguns segundos, Julie e Luccas entraram correndo no saguão de entrada, encontrando os adultos parados perto da porta.

"Ganhei da Julie no Wii, mamãe!" – Luccas saltitou de um lado para o outro na frente da mãe, ao que Julie apenas mostrou a língua para o amigo. Brennan sorriu, dando um tapinha nas costas do filho – "Posso ficar mais um pouco brincando?"

"Hoje não, querido." – ela tentou usar o tom mais doce que conseguiu – "Precisamos ir pra casa, tudo bem?" – Luccas deu de ombros, meio contrariado, mas entendendo os motivos da mãe.

**x.x.x**

"Cinto?" – Brennan perguntou, afivelando o próprio cinto e olhando para trás para ver se o filho tinha feito o mesmo em sua cadeira-infantil.

No dvd do carro ela botou um dos discos de desenho que Luccas gostava, sobre um peixe palhaço que se perdia no mar e o pai, também um peixe palhaço, obviamente, saía à procura do filho até encontra-lo. Em sua cabeça o desenho não fazia muito sentido, já que peixes não eram animais racionais e não poderiam simplesmente elaborar um plano para ir atrás do filho peixinho que havia se perdido. Mas também, na sua cabeça não fazia sentido as mágicas que seu filho fazia. Então eram coisas que ela não pensava muito a respeito.

A chuva começou forte assim que eles alcançaram o portão principal da mansão dos Hodgins. A meio caminho, Brennan ouviu seu celular tocando. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas quando o toque parou e recomeçou pela quarta vez, ela estendeu o braço para apanhá-lo dentro da bolsa.

Olhou por um segundo para a bolsa, para localizar o celular, e então novamente para a pista. Os faróis iluminaram, bem à sua frente, uma pessoa parada no meio da pista. E tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos.

Ela pisou no freio, fazendo o carro aquaplanar, então girou o volante com força para a direita, na tentativa de jogar o carro para o meio fio. Sentiu o carro girar, Luccas gritou, a primeira roda bateu no meio fio e subiu, e depois a segunda e as outras duas. Ela tentou girar a cabeça para o lado e jogar o corpo para trás para alcançar o filho, mas o cinto a prendeu no lugar. O carro parou por um milésimo de segundo e então tombou para o lado e, no instante seguinte, ela se viu de cabeça para baixo e de cabeça para cima e mais algumas vezes de cabeça para baixo. Sentiu sua cabeça batendo no teto e no vidro lateral durante o processo, deixando-a tonta e nauseada.

Brennan se viu caindo lentamente, de diversas formas. Viu o carro caindo no barranco, se viu caindo, para cima e para baixo, e viu sua própria vida caindo lentamente quando o carro parou, de cabeça para baixo, e ela não conseguiu se mover, nem pensar, nem mesmo se manter acordada.

**x.x.x**

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou lenta e dolorosamente. O gosto de sangue em sua boca lhe fazia querer vomitar e a posição de ponta-cabeça a estava nauseando.

_Tenho que ir pegar o Luccas na casa da Angie._ – ela pensou e apagou mais uma vez.

O som baixo de sirene a acordou. Assim que ela recobrou a consciência o barulho tornou-se mais alto e ela pôde perceber a movimentação de várias pessoas ao redor. Tentou virar a cabeça para olhar pelo vidro estilhaçado do lado, mas a dor foi grande demais e ela desistiu.

"Não se mexa, senhora, nós vamos tirá-la daí em alguns minutos."

"_Eu preciso ir pegar o Luccas na casa da Angie."_

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ela estava deitava numa maca, com o pescoço imobilizado, e alguns paramédicos sorriram para ela ao vê-la acordada.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, senhora."

Havia um zunido insistente ao seu lado, como um som irritante de videogame, algum jogo de carros. Ela abriu os olhos e moveu o pescoço para o lado, aliviada por não sentir mais dor. A figura de Parker entrou em foco e o garoto logo sorriu quando viu-a com os olhos abertos.

"Bones, que bom que você acordou."

"O que aconteceu?" – a voz dela saiu embargada e ela aceitou de bom grado o copo de água que Parker lhe ofereceu.

"Eu preciso ir pegar o Luccas na casa da Angie." – ela tentou se levantar, mas Parker a empurrou levemente com a mão em seu ombro.

O semblante de Parker se fechou e Brennan viu a preocupação aparente e pulsante nos olhos dele.

**Fim do Nono Capítulo**


End file.
